Broken Memories
by Silvershadow090
Summary: Katsu a half demon that dies and crash lands into the captains meeting chamber. Without a memory she tries to just survive in Soul Society but that might be difficult when being excepted into squad two and her inner demon trying to make her insane.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Memories

**Chapter one**

'**Wake up.'**

'Why?'

'**Girl wake up.'**

'But I don't want to…I'm so tired.'

'**I SAID WAKE UP!'**

The deafening roar ripped through the silent darkness vibrating the surroundings, and awakening the prone figure of a girl that was curled up in a fetal position. Startling the girl her eyes shot open letting her ivy colored hues take in her surrounding area of her rather dark accommodations.

Looking around her surroundings scanning for any form of danger, she relaxed a bit when she saw none. Opening her mouth wanting to call out "hello?" and, "is anybody there?" But nothing came out only a low gurgle, her confusion soon turned into panic as fear filled her. Pushing herself off the ground, but she didn't make it far before she quickly fell back to the ground squirming in pain her mouth open letting out a silent scream. Minutes that felt like hours went by before most of the pain subsided so the girl took the chance to notice the condition her body was in. Gashes of all sizes covered her body, but she couldn't tell because of her clothes of how deep they were, but by the pain she just felt she figured pretty deep.

Grasping her neck she pulled her hand back to see blood coating it. Panicked gripped her as she reached back to feel the long gash across her throat. Standing up on shaky legs while giving her surrounding a quick look around she did what her instincts were screaming at her to do. She ran. Why? She wasn't sure, but running felt better that lying there in a heap of her own blood. Slow at first wincing at each step she took, but then soon she was in a full sprint. She ran for what seemed like hours running deeper and deeper into the inky blackness that filled the room she was in, but to her horror there was no end in sight. Just complete darkness.

Tired she collapsed to her knees she wanted to scream she wanted to cry, but nothing came out. She was scared, alone, hurt, and she didn't know where she was. The fear that was gripping her heart was making it sound like a drum of war was beating in her ear, the pain that racked her body from the wounds that were inflicted on her that she had no clue of where they came from. Even the unknown feeling of sadness and despair that deeply gripped her heart and mind that she herself didn't understand. The feelings she was having were so intense that she felt like she was drowning in them.

Hunched over she let out her pent up emotions welling up inside her, tears started to slide down her face freely as her emotions continued to rave havoc in her in her body and mind. The only thing that was scaring her was she did not know why she was feeling this way. These feelings of loss and sorrow made up for the painful wounds covering her body. It didn't make sense to her, nothing did. Soon all her sorrow slowly formed together into solid rage as she began beating the inky ground with everything she had, trying to let it out in any way that she could.

She continued to let loose her rage into the ground until one of her fists became caught halting anymore of her movement. Startled by the sudden touch the girl looked down to see that her right arm was wrapped in a shadow like tendril. Not even that but it started moving up her arm, realizing that it was trying to consume her person she began struggling against it using her free arm to try and tear of the offending thing, but soon more joined in attaching themselves to her struggling body. Ceasing her movement when more than half her body was being dragged into the ground she watched with sad hopeless eyes as the rest of her body was consumed by shadows till her vision went black.

'**You're finally here. It took you long enough pup.'**

The sudden, but familiar voice again stirred the mute girl awake. Slowly opening her eyes to be greeted to what looked like moving shadows. **'I must say that you surprised me pup when you killed them. Someone like you, I honestly didn't think you could do it without my help.' **The voice rumbled through the room making the other occupant tense. Pushing herself off the wet ground she got onto her shaky legs to get a better look around the black room.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat she took a deep breath trying to calm some of her nerves, 'What? Killed who…who is that?' The girl thought as her eyes scanned the moving shadows hoping to spot whoever was talking to her.

'**You killed all those '**_**humans' .**_The girl took note how the word human was dripping with venom when spoken. **'If you can even call them that for what they did to you.' **The last part was whispered, but it was picked up finding the source of the speaker she began walking towards it. Another pause before the unknown speaker continued louder than before, **'Well they did deserve to die.' **The voice stopped when the speaker noticed the girl get into eye shot.

Moving closer to the speaking floating figure in front of her she noticed it was a body heavily chained above the ground. Stumbling over something she looked down to see a large thick chain that had the Kanji for hate written on the chains, but she could only wonder at what this person was talking about.

'**Hmm- you don't remember?' **A shake of the head, **'Tell me do you know who you are? ' **A pause then another shake of the head, **'you may not be able to speak, but I can read your mind.'** The voice growled at her holding an annoyed tone.

'**I see…the shock of your death and the pain you went through might have erased your memory, or you suppressed them unknowingly. I'm going with the earlier one though, but it's probably a little of both. But then again I am not surprised in the least bit.'**

'Death? I'm dead?'

'**Correction WE'RE dead.'**

'Who are you?' Nothing, 'Answer me dammit!'

It started out as a soft chuckle soon it grew into a booming laughter that chilled the already shaken girl to the bone. 'What's so funny?'

'**Who am I you ask?' **The mystery person began to laugh when all of the sudden she was grabbed by black tendril and hoisted herself into the air to come face to face with the talking person.

'**It might help if you knew what you looked like.' **To the girl's amazement shards came together to form a mirror floating before her so the girl was able to get a good look at herself. But what she saw confused and frightened her.

Staring back at her was a scared girl that looked to be between the ages of eighteen or twenty. She looked to be about 5'7 her body looked lean and strong even with all the wounds littering her body, but she couldn't really tell what her body really looked like with her tattered clothes covering her. Looking past the blood and torn clothing she noticed that her skin held a nice tan that wasn't too dark but not too light either.

Thick layers of wavy jet black hair fell from her shoulders that stopped at her tailbone. Its length looked mostly consistent, save for her bangs, and a messy crop atop her head. Her bangs looked rough, and wild looking they were long by most standards she assumed, falling down to her mid chest, and it's a messy clump of hair that covered her left eye. While on the right it just framed her face. Her face looked soft but she noticed she had a tattoo looking marks on her left cheek, and that they traveled down past her neck. Seeing slight movement above she looked up to see black wolfish ears on top of her head mixing well with her wild hair. She felt them as they twitched occasionally.

Looking back at her face she ran her tongue over the two fangs poking over her lips. Looking over her features once more she finally took the time to look at her eyes. They were an intense green and her pupils were slits making her roughish features look more animalistic.

'I still don't understand how-'her question died when the figures face came out of the shadows. Standing in front of her with an arrogant grin across their face – was her? 'But how?' They both looked exactly the same, but there were two chilling differences about the other her. One was that her eyes were glowing an intense red that sent chills down her spine because even the white of the eyes were red, and two, her features were more feral – more primal.

'You're me…?'

'**I'm you.'**

'Where-'

'**You're in your mind or sub conscious which ever you would like to call it.' **Her clone laughed, '**Where I stay guiding you and waiting for the chance for you to lose control.' **The grin she had on her face made the dark haired girl cringe and wonder what 'she' would do if she got out.

'**It's ironic I was the one telling you that you should kill them.' **A long tick tail black as her hair flickered out behind her swatting the scared girl on the cheek. **'But nooo you said they didn't deserve it, that they didn't know what they were doing and they were only doing it because they were afraid and confused. And that if they cleared their heads they'll stop.' **She said in a sickly sweet, but mocking tone. **'So you can imagine my surprise when you killed them all.'** She cocked her head to side showing her clone her confusion as to what her clone was talking about.

'I don't know what you're talking about, but I did not kill anybody.' Her comment only seemed to amuse her clone. **'Oh-but you did and some of them were innocent not knowing anything about you. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Pity.' **Her clone barked out a sharp laugh while wagging her finger in front of her face. Like a parent would do while scolding their child.

'Shut up!' She was tired of the mocking gestures.

'**Did you enjoy it?' **Her clone purred.

'Stop it!'

'**Did you enjoy the thrill of the kill?'**

'Shut up!'

'**Did their cries of pain and mercy make you want more?'**

'Please just stop it!' She cried out clutching her ears trying to block out her clones voice.

'**Did their blood taste sweet?'** This time she whispered mockingly.

'Fucking shut up!' That was it; she couldn't take it she felt something snap inside her as everything became red. With a sudden surge of power she viciously began to struggle against the tendrils, and to the surprise of her clone she was able to destroy a tendril holding her right arm.

Swiping at the clone with her right arm she was able slash her clone across the chest, a grin crossed her face as she took pleasure in watching the clone growl in pain, but her victory was short lived as she watched her clone burst out into laughter as she was thrown to the ground. Soon the walls of shadows shot over to her wrapping her in its dark embrace. She let out a howl of rage as the shadows continued wrapping themselves around her body. The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her sight was her clone above her with a wicked grin on its features.

'**Well I hope you survive in this new world.'** The clone looked down at the two cracked chains wrapped around her one with kanji for fear, and the other rage. **'The damage has been done.' **Slow rumble turned into a deep throat laugh echoing the room.

'**Katsu.'**

It was rather calm throughout Soul Society and celebrations were going around everywhere since today was the one of the days of graduating Shinigami became part of the Gatoe thirteen. But within the Captains meeting chamber nothing but yelling could be heard as some of the Captains were yelling over who had who.

Among these Captains that stayed quiet were Captain Aizen who already got the ones he wanted, and was just watching with a amused smile, Gin who was just smiling at the whole thing, Jyuushiro who was calm as he watched the ruckus, Soi Fon deciding no one in the graduating class had the skills to make into squad two, and Unahana just had a calm smile watching the other Captains bicker. Everyone else seemed to be in a form of an argument, except for Shunsui who was again drunk, and was cheering for everyone that was fighting.

"Just because they like to fight and know how to throw a good punch does not mean they should go to you!" Toushirou shouted at Kenpachi who took a step towards the small Captain. "They have the skills that fit my squad so they will go in MY squad you damn shrimp!"

A tick formed on Toushirou's right eye at the comment, but before he could say anything a sudden powerful blast of spirit energy stilled the room. Making every occupant cease their fighting even making Shunsui stop his drunken ramble.

"What the hell was th-?" Kenpachi was cut off when suddenly the doors burst open, and a stream of black light came crashing through breaking the doors off their hinges. Surprising everyone within the room, those doors were made to take ungodly powerful attacks and to be busted down so easily...

A sickening thud echoed through the room as the black light hit the ground skidding to a stop in front of General Yamamoto's seat.

Zanpakutos ready to be drawn all Captains were in attack position watching the black light fade, but stopped when Yamamoto spoke, "Calm yourselves – look." Pointing at the now fading light, as the black light finally died there before them was a body of a male, or female they couldn't tell.

"A ryoka?" Jyuushiro questioned looking at the still body.

"Good , I haven't killed anything in awhile." Kenpachi laughed letting an insane grin cross his features as he took a couple steps toward the body.

"Stand down Kenpachi." The old general spoke, "How a soul could get here without raising an alarm is confusing and a great feat." Yamamoto whispered but everyone was able to hear the silent wonder and somewhat praise.

His statement bothered everyone within the room a soul that is not a Shinigami or one in training getting into their district was a feat by itself. But what seemed bother them the most was that they could tell that this soul was just sent, but instead of a white kimono that all new souls got, this soul was wearing what they assumed the clothes the soul had died in. Faded blue jeans with tears mixed with blood stains was all over the abused pants, and barely holding together was a dark green hoodie, but even with all that it wasn't as unnerving as the condition the soul was in. The body was coated in blood it even left a slight trail when crash landing in the room, even now it was making a nice size pool around itself.

'It was a fact that no matter what condition the body was in, when a person dies any injury would not affect the soul itself when entering Soul Society. But that meant the way this soul died the injuries affected the soul directly, an ungodly rare case to see.' Yamamoto thought as he stared at the motionless body.

"Souls don't come in like this. It is most obviously a trick of some sorts to confuse us." Mayuri snapped sneering at the bleeding body in disgust, but even he was curious about such a thing its spirit pressure was-different, but yet powerful. Maybe the general would let him examine the body?

The comment of squad twelve's Captain got some nods as each and everyone studied the still form. No one didn't seem to want to do anything; some of the Captains took notice at Unahana's concerned features seeing how badly she wanted to check on the bleeding form. Walking towards the body not liking how no one was going to check on it, even if it was an enemy seeing someone in this condition and not doing anything about it did bug her. But she was not a blind fool that would let her feeling to take care of the injured blind her to possible threats. If this was a trick and the soul attacked she would simply cut it down.

Almost an inch away she was stopped when the General raised his hand at her indicating not to take another step further. Getting up from his seat he slowly began to make his way down the few steps. Stopping before the soul he knelt down and lifted the hood slightly so only he could see the face. His sudden gasp with the widening of his eyes made all Captains stand on guard.

"Captain Unahana please take this soul to the infirmary let no one see this patient not even you're Lieutenant. I'll be there shortly." Leaving no room for questions Unahana just nodded.

Unahana quickly picked up the soul caring it bridal style, the hood still covered the face only showing the mouth to the viewing Captains and a few strands of black hair. The blood now was making an even bigger pool of blood on the floor even staining the Captains robes but she seemed to pay no mind as she and Yamamoto continued to whisper among themselves.

'What could have happen?' The sudden thought surprised Soi Fon as she studied the limp body. Of course every Captain was thinking around the same thing. The sudden change of attitude of the General did not make sense to them.

After Yamamoto finished talking to Unahana, she gave a half bow and quickly shunpo away with the body.

"Recruitment will go as usual, and please work out your problems, we are Captains after all, not small children. This meeting of the Captains is adjourned." And with that said the General shunpo away. Leaving behind eleven confuse and very curious Captains.

"Now that was very odd, haven't seen the old man act like that in awhile." Shunsui who sobered up seeing something actually serious was happening spoke aloud while rubbing his beard in thought. "What do you think Ukitake?"

"It is indeed very odd." Ukitake answered with a hand on his chin his face scrunched up in thought. The room grew quite as everyone had their own thoughts filtering through their heads.

"How is she?" Yamamoto asked arriving in time to see the fourth division Captain step out of the room. Her Captains robe stained with the patient's blood, and her face held a troubled look.

"She's fine, but I can't say she's completely stable." She paused, "Her condition is very bad." Glancing at her General she voiced out her question, "If I may ask General…What is she?"

Walking past her into the patient's room which Unahana followed behind him once inside Yamamoto quickly shut the door. Whispering some words the room became outlined a light blue barrier.

"This information cannot leave this room. Understood?" He got a nod, turning towards the unconscious girl he was able see her more clearly now seeing that all the grime and blood was washed off.

Long thick wavy black hair was scattered around her like a dark halo as her long bangs covered her left eye only showing him half of her face to him. Her skin looked like it would be tan, but do to the loss of blood it now looked unnaturally pale. Sweeping his eyes over the rest of her, he stopped studying all the bandages covering almost every part of her body leaving very little to see except for the white bandages.

"What are her injuries?" His gruff voice filled the silent room almost making Unahana jump.

Walking over to the end of the bed she picked up the clipboard containing a long list of the girls' injuries. "She has a lot of minor to serious cuts scattered around her body; mixed with heavy bruising in her chest, sides, legs, back, and well everywhere almost. Her right arm is fractured in three different places, all her ribs are broken, and her legs have deep lacerations." She paused the frown on her face deepening. "But the worse wounds' she has is the slash across her neck, three small holes that go all the way through. I determined those are bullet wounds, and finally a large stab wound in her chest inches away from her heart. I was able to heal the hole enough for it not to be a threat."

The room grew silent again except for the rough breathing coming from the unconscious patient.

An aged sigh escaped the old General as he looked over the girl's wounds once over again then back at Retsu who had a very troubled, but sad look to her face.

"Your look troubled Retsu?"

The frown on her face deepened, "All her wounds were that of someone who had been…well take a look." Walking over to the girl she pulled back the sheets then began to gently peel off the bloody wrappings. "I'm going to have to change these." She whispered to herself.

Done peeling the bandages off she stepped aside to show the General, and what he saw made his eyes widen a bit. "Torture…" The way the wounds were laid out they were meant to cause as much pain as possible, and to be able to keep the victim alive.

Taking a seat next to the bed so Retsu could re-wrap the wounds he let out another breathily sigh. Studying his demeanor on the corner of her eye Retsu voiced her earlier question again "Sir, what is she?" She whispered finally done sliding the blankets back over the girl.

"Tell me Unahana what do you know about demons?"

She was a bit taken back by the sudden question, but she answered anyway "About five hundred years ago they went extinct when the humans joined together to purge them from their lands. And that all demon souls go to hell to keep the balance."

"Ah- that is true, but in a way it is sad…demons were here longer than humans and yet the humans took their land and killed them." He paused then shook his head a bit, "Anyway not all demons were purified back then." He stopped letting that small information sink in.

Realization hit the squad four Captain as her eyes widened while looking over at the sleeping girl.

"You mean that she's…"

"Yes."

"But, all demon souls are supposed to go to hell."

"That is still true, but what of half-demons?" Silence, "It is said that half-breeds the outcome of a human and a demon breeding do indeed have part of a human soul.

Unahana was fixed on his words, running what he said through her head. But something didn't make sense to her. "Then how is it that I have never seen or heard of a half-demon in Soul Society?"

"That is because most half-breeds become corrupted, they take advantage of their demonic abilities. But there are half-breeds here in Soul Society, but they have very little demon blood in them that they probably don't know of."

It was a lot to take in hearing all this did surprise the Captain, "But this girl she is literally half and half very rare in this time. She isn't even a mix of another breed." She heard the General whisper.

"Now if I'm correct some demons are animalistic. What do you think she is?" Unahana asked.

Studying the girl, "I assume a wolf seeing the ears and the tail."

About to ask another question, but stopped when a sudden groan filled the room making both Captains still. Looking at the girl they noticed that she was slowly waking up, they watched as the girl began to slowly move her limbs then her nose twitched. Soon her eyes shot open showing the two Captains piercing emerald orbs filled with panic and fear.

Sitting up but the girl stopped and let out a whimper of pain while hunching over grabbing at her chest, "Please you shouldn't move you're wounds are very bad." Unahana got no reply only a scared look as the girl was now on her haunches trying to back away from the two of them. Her eyes were wide looking franticly around the room probably looking for a way out.

"Girl calm down." Yamamoto spoke, but his slight booming tone only seemed to scare her as she started to whimper even more. Trying to calm her down Unahana tried walking towards her with both her hands up. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Yamamoto noticed that her eyes had a red haze over them. 'She's is such a weaken state that she's not fully in control her instincts are taken over…or her demon.' He watched as she acted like a caged animal.

The girl seemed to calm a bit as she saw the gentle smile, crawling forward a bit she took in the women before her scent. Her ears twitched and pointed towards the sound of Yamamoto standing up she yipped going back a few inches on the bed.

"I will do you no harm child." He paused seeing slight relaxation in the girls form.

"Now what is your name?"

Silence both Captains the girl tried to say something but it seemed that she couldn't. Grabbing her throat Unahana noticed she was beginning to panic again, so stepping forward she reached her over to the table to get some examining tools, but as soon as she reached forward the girl started shaking and whimpering loudly, even began pushing her body as close as possible away from her. Stopping she reached over to the girl who turned her head away and began to whimper.

"I'm no-" She stopped when the girl suddenly leaped off the bed over the surprised squad Captain and tried running to the door. She didn't make it far since she ran into Yamamoto's chest she never had a chance to run before he grabbed her by an arm and gently tossed her back onto the bed.

Pointing at her he whispered a slight binding spell.

Not being able to move seemed to scare the girl even more her actions had re-opened some of her more serious wounds. Gently sitting besides the girl Unahana laid a gentle hand on the shaking girls head. The action seemed to calm her. "Now, I'm only going to check on your throat alright I promise that I won't hurt you. Do you understand?" Green eyes bore into her onyx ones, and she was rewarded with a small nod, "Good."

Looking at the deep cut twice over a grim look crossed her face as she turned to her General, "Her vocal cords are damaged, but not too bad that I wouldn't be able to fix it." She got a nod looking back at the girl she began to get to work.

When seeing her hands glow green the still half-demon began to panic again so much that she was able to move against the binding spell surprising the occupants.

"Shhh – I'm not going to hurt you, only heal your throat." Again the girl began to calm down again.

Pushing her hands on her throat she began her healing, a few moments went by.

"I healed most of the damage, but I'll have to check on it again later." Nodding at her Yamamoto looked at the girl who seemed that she was about to fall asleep.

"Now again girl, what is your name?"

Looking at him she stayed quiet she seemed to be studying him which took him by surprise by the look in her eyes.

A thought full look crossed her face as it looked like she was trying to remember her name.

"K-Ka-Katsu." Her voice was rough, a bit scratchy, and tired.

"Katsu, a nice name." He noticed the slight smile on her lips, he watched as her eyes began drooping.

"Well Katsu welcome to Soul Society." He whispered at the now sleeping half-demon and only full half demon to enter Soul Society in over one thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Soul Society was once again in a fit of celebration as the students that started six years ago were hopefully graduating, and put into squads. But the whispers that were floating around of what squad this year's two prodigies will go in. Both had the choice to be able to graduate four years early, but they chose not to surprising the whole academy students and teachers.

One of said prodigies was currently looking for the other.

"I'm going to beat that girl when I get my hands on her." A tall man mumbled, he was about 5'10 with dark cocoa colored skin. While his short white hair glowed in the sun, stepping out of the academy walls he continued walking past food stands hoping to spot his hooded friend.

"Daemon!" Red eyes flashed with irritation as he stopped to glance behind him to see a first year student behind him.

"What?" His deep voice clearly showed his irritation as the speaker flinched.

"The graduation exam is going to be starting in fifteen minutes!"

"Damn, alright thanks. Where the hell is she!" He growled his face set in annoyance. Thinking for a bit ignoring the stares of the official Shinigami walking past him. Eyes snapping open from a sudden thought he quickly shunpo away leaving behind a few curious stares.

Sitting in a grove of cherry blossoms on a tall tree branch sat a lone figure. Wearing the academy uniform for girls with a hood that covered her face, only leaving the lower half of her face to viewers. Besides the hood the only thing that looked odd was the black fur that was wrapped around her left shoulder.

Looking up at the tree tops she watched how the sun gleamed of the floating pink petals that slowly descended to ground. 'Twelve years…since I've been dead, twelve years of intense training, without knowing who I am, and how I died…'

Sighing unconsciously messing with the tip of her tail then adjusted the blade she had strapped to her back. Getting comfortable finally she sighed enjoying the warm rays hitting her comforting her as she laid there on the branch with her eyes closed taking in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms aroma.

Hearing movement a few feet behind her instinct kicked in automatically placing her right hand on her blade on her back the feathers on the hilt blew gently in the wind. Body tense ready to fight if need to, but quickly relaxed recognizing the scent of Daemon mixed in with some sake.

"There you are Katsu!"

Cracking open an eye she looked to see in front of her was Daemon with a look of irritation on his face with his trade mark scowl.

"Yes?" Seeing the slight twitch of his brow made a small smile creep forward.

"You do know today is our graduation exam?" He got a nod, "Which starts in let's say about five minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes really?"

Silence.

"Why must you be difficult?"

A shrug.

"You don't want to go do you?" Daemon whispered eyeing his lounging friend.

Nothing.

Sighing he grabbed her and placed her on his lap ignoring her growl of protest and the hit to his face. Pulling her back her hood letting her two wolf ears show he began to rub and scratch behind them. Stopping her struggles she slumped back in his broad chest giving out a sound of defeat.

"You're nervous that someone else might find out about you." It was more of a statement then a question.

With a low grow she answered, "A bit, but the only thing that is bugging me is that I won't see you as much." She paused, "You're like a brother to me and the only person I trust with my secret, besides the old man, and Captain Unahana."

"Don't worry about that there's not one thing that could keep me away from you!" He shouted making her ears go flat against her head, but that didn't stop her smile.

Chuckling Katsu turned around and flicked the white haired man in the nose then got up.

"Well we should get moving we're already ten minutes late."

"Shit!" Jumping up almost knocking Katsu down in the process, he quickly shupo away.

Shaking her head she pulled her hood back on and wrapped her tail around her left shoulder. It was funny how people thought it was a boa, but then again that's what she told them. But seriously, come on. Looking up at the falling cherry blossoms one more time she quickly shunpo away quickly to catch up to her friend.

Inside the academy's large arena students were lined up ready to show their skills, and prove themselves. Above them were all the Captains and Vice Captains of the thirteen guard squad observing the new batch of hopefuls.

"Gah-this year's bunch of brats look wimpier than the last bunch." Kenpachi grumbled as his Lieutenant just giggle on his shoulder.

"For once I agree with the over sized ape." Soi Fon mumbled not fazed by his glare as she scanned the student below her with a sneer.

"Now – now you two you haven't given them a chance." Ukitake said smiling down at the young Shinigami. He got a scoff from both Captains.

Stepping forward Yamamoto nodded towards the proctor to begin the final exam. "Remember students or should I say future Shinigami." The proctor smiled seeing some of the more nervous students relax a bit. "This exam is to show off your skills in the demon arts, your swordsmanship, and any hand-to-hand sk-" The door bursting open making everybody within the arena look.

Skidding to a halt Daemon dusted himself off then gave a smirk at the crowd.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was a bitch." That got a few chuckles, and a teeth filled grin from a certain crazy Captain.

As soon as he finished talking Katsu appeared in front of him startling most of the students.

"Ah – Daemon and Katsu nice for the two of you to join us, and now if you two would please get in line." Nodding the two got into place very aware of the Captains eyes on them.

"What strong spirit pressure, you can tell their holding back." Aizen announced watching the two with interest, but held his eyes on the hooded girl. "Indeed, but how much?" Yamamoto glanced over to see all the Captains held a curious look on their face besides Unahana who looked at him and smiled.

Standing next to each other the two listened for their names to come up and fight.

"So you want to do something after this?" Daemon whispered to his hooded friend.

Still looking straight ahead, "Sure got a place in mind?" She already knew the answer but she felt like asking anyway to humor him.

"The bar?" He heard her laugh and let a low chuckle escape his lips making some of the closer students shiver from the vibration it held.

"You dr-"

"Daemon you're up!" The proctor shouted.

"Yeah-yeah." He looked over Katsu, "Wish me luck?"

"Do you need it?"

"No, but it would make me feel better." He grinned.

She laughed, "Whatever – luck."

Giving his furry friend a wink he quickly jumped into the middle of the ring, "Alright what weakling am I going to fight?" He snarled while he unstrapped his Zanpakuto.

His blade was long in length if placed next to him it was about half his sized. The blade looked like any other sealed zanpakuto, and the hilt was black with a purple tint to it.

"Well?" He yelled already getting annoyed, "I got a bar to go to so hurry your ass up!" He didn't care for the looks he was getting, but he smiled when he heard Katsu laugh. She knew he did this to scare his opponents into backing down or making a mistake, and sadly it usually worked most the time.

Seeing some movement from the lineup he looked over to see a guy about one-two inches shorter than him step up.

He scoffed, "Finally."

As soon as his opponent stepped into the ring Daemon had him under a hard gaze making the other guy nervous. Stepping between them the proctor raise his hand looking at the two, "Ready?" He got nods from both sides, "Begin!" And he quickly jumped away.

The other guy quickly got into a basic academy stance, but Daemon just stood there with a bored look. Seeing that he wasn't going to make the first move the guy charged at him raising his sword over his head and brought it down quickly yet sloppy. Others watched in horror as Daemon didn't so much move an inch as the blade came down over his head.

"CLANG!"

The sound of steal hitting steal echoed throughout the area, to some people's relief the blade was quickly blocked. Seeing the bored look in Daemon eyes his opponent grew angry slamming his blade back down adding more pressure, but to add to his fury Daemon continued to hold his own against him with one hand.

"Is that it?" Sighing he pushed the guy away harshly making the other guy stumble back a bit. Leaving no time to recover Daemon slammed his right knee into the guy's stomach knocking the breath out of him.

"Can I get a new opponent! Mine's broke!"

Students were looking at him in fear at how fast he took out his opponent, while Katsu looked like she was sleeping since her head was back and her posture slightly slouched. But he really couldn't tell with the hood and all.

"I like him." Kenpachi chuckled watching the red eyed man with interest even laughing at Daemons outburst.

"Fresh meat Kenny?" Yachiru asked with a large smile.

"Yeah-fresh meat." He smirked his eyes shining as Yachiru giggled on his shoulder.

Back down in the arena Daemon was still asking for another fighter, when suddenly his thought to be out cold opponent was back up.

"I'm n-not-do-don-e yet-" His voice was shaky, but his voice didn't show a hint of fear. That got Daemons attention, 'The little shit is up to something.'

Smiling at him Daemon beckon him forward, "Well come on then." He flashed step behind Daemon surprising him a bit, but he quickly duck under the swipe and jumped away.

"Your fast but-" The other guys didn't have a chance to blink before Daemon shunpo behind slashing him across the back making the guy go fall down to his knees.

Standing over him, "Just stay down I'm saving you from humiliating yourself." Stepping over the twitching body he began making his way towards the lineup.

Hearing some mumbling behind him he turned around to see the guy finish chanting Hadou number thirty-three, the attack coming straight at him, and left no chance for him to dodge.

"Well shit."

The attack hit its target, the blast woke Katsu up. "Daemon?" Looking at the smoke, "Well shit that guy's dead."

"How can you say that to your friend?" Looking besides her she saw some girl looking at her with disgust, "I meant the guy who hit Daemon, he's going to die."

"What do you-"

"Just shut up and watch."

As the smoke began to clear everyone heard laughing looking for the source they found it coming from the smoke.

Standing before them in the clearing smoke stood Daemon his head was cocked back laughing his ass off.

His top was torn off his pants ripped and fried pretty good, and he was bleeding from a few deep cuts but he didn't seem fazed by them.

But what drew people eyes to him was the large amount of scars on his chest. Two were in an X shape in the middle of his chest, and a few scattered ones on his back. Hell most of his body looked like a giant scar.

Calming down he stopped his laughing, and fixed his now shaking opponent with a withering glare.

"You got some balls attacking me when my back is turned." He growled wiping some blood of his face. "You fight like a coward." He unsheathed his sword again.

"Yo-you don't sc-scare me!" He cringed when he heard a sharp bark like life from Katsu.

He barked out a laugh, "I was playing with you and I gave you a chance, but now no more chance."

"Fly down from your dark throne Kuroi-Inuzuma" (Black lightning)

His blade edge became a dark purple while the blunt end became black, the size stayed the same but the width enlarged matching the width of his large forearms. Then a dark purple light engulfed his Zanpakuto making it become jagged resembling a lightning bolt with black lightning cracking around it.

Getting over his shock the other called out his Zanpakuto's name, and charged towards Daemon. "Just knowing your Zanpakuto's name won't save your sorry ass." Daemon growled.

"Strike down my enemy with your dark might, Kuroi-Inuzuma."

Bringing down his sword in a horizontal slash a large black bolt of lightning shot out in a shape of a dragon. The attack moved in with amazing speed, and hit his charging opponent dead on. The guys scream of pain echoed through the stadium making some cringe at the sound.

The attack sent the guy flying back into a wall a stream of blood flowing behind him.

"I hate cowards." Looking over the twitching body he nodded satisfied that he wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon. Sheathing his Zanpakuto he walked past the proctor not fazed by his amazed look.

"Winner Daemon!"

"Very impressive it seems that not only does he know his Zanpakto's name, but he also can control his Shikai rather well." Ukitake said very surprised at the skill that the young man showed.

"My, my his Zanpakuto is just like yours little Toushirou you better watch out he might take your place as Cap- Gah! Why did you hit me Matsumoto?" Gin smiled at the busty red head ignoring the rather large bump pulsing on his head.

"Gin knock it off and apologize!" She fumed.

Looking past the fuming Lieutenant to the quiet white haired Captain he had his eyes closed with one of his eyebrows twitching. "Ah, I'm sorry lit-Captain Toushirou." His apologize was ignored. After that was over the Captains turned their gazes back below them to see Daemon fighting with some squad four members.

Refusing help from some squad four members he quickly brushed past them to get to his friend.

"Have fun?" She teased.

"I just want this all done and over with so I can go get my sake." He grumbled while plopping down against the wall behind them, he did all with his hand placed on a squad four seated members head keeping away from. His name was Hanataro or something he didn't really care he remembered him from the graduating class four years ago.

Both turned back to the arena after they dragged the poor bastard out of the area.

An half an hour went by and in that time Daemon finally let the small blue haired guy heal him. As Hanataro worked on him Katsu continued to watch the matches with mild interest, but she had one ear listening to Daemon wine when Hanataro pulled something too tight.

It seemed that people that knew the name of their Zanpakuto's had little to no control over their Shikai form. Over the twenty or so matches only handful knew basic hand-to-hand; a good amount had good swordsmanship, but most seemed to excel in hadou moves. She wasn't going to mention the number of students that just failed at shunpo. But she wasn't going to lie there was some talent in this year's class, it just needed to be tapped into it a bit more.

"Katsu! You're up now!"

"Finally, I was getting tired of waiting." She grumbled, but stopped when her arm was grabbed. Looking back she met a curious gaze, "which one are you using?" She noticed he gave a weary look at the rings on both her hands.

"You know which one; I would never use him on anybody except a hollow…or you, when you piss me off." She grinned.

Nodding he let her go, and with one last glance to her bandaged friend she jumped to the arena.

Everyone in the room grew silent as Katsu placed herself on her side of the arena. All eyes seemed to be looking at either her hood, her orange striped belt, but mainly most of everybody was looking at the blade on her back and hip.

She was a very unusual case being considered labeled as a duel wielder since she carried two blade, but she was a unique case since they were not the same, but two completely different Zanpakutos. But no one has seen them released out of their sealing state.

When students went into the chamber of revealing to find their Zanpakuto they usually come out with one, and that one blade may turn into a duel wielding Zanpakuto later. But for her she had walked out with not just one in hand, but two.

The one strapped on her back was held in a beautiful sheath that was a dark purple with a black flame wrapped all around. But the most unusual thing about her blade was its color; the blade was pitch black with a wave to it, also it didn't even gleam when the sun or any other light source hit it. The hilt of her blade was a dull orange flame that had a long black feathers hanging loosely off it.

But the one that was more talked about was the blade strapped to her waist. No one has ever seen it taken out of its sheath; the only thing that people were able to see was the sheath, which looked war torn and was wrapped in ripped white cloth, the hilt was covered in a patch of white fur, and the grip was wrapped in leather. But that was only a few reasons her Zanpakutos was so widely talked about. Besides the dark red paw prints the sword held a dark aura around it making others who got too close to her feel nervous and fearful for their own life.

"So this is the girl with two Zanpakuto's but with two different entities?" Komamura rumbled watching the girl with interest through his helmet.

"Yes, I've heard of her, a prodigy like her friend over there. But what I am curious about the blade on her waist. Such an interesting aura it's giving off I wouldn't mind studying it or her" Mayuri cackled his eyes gleaming.

"The girl's blades are unusual, but so is she." Surprising a few Byakuya spoke up, but he had voice most of other Captains opinion. "General this girl was that unknown figure that crashed into the meeting chambers all those years ago." It wasn't a question but a fact as Byakuya fixed his gaze on the General.

This grabbed the others attention as they all looked over at the silent General. Meeting all the stares Yamamoto answered "Yes, this girl was that unknown figure."

Interests even more aroused they all turned back to the hooded girl who had such unusual spirit pressure, and even more interesting Zanpakutos'.

"Something not right about her." It was a whisper but Renji had heard it, and he couldn't agree more with his Captain. Something wasn't right about her, when he had seen her on one of his visits to the academy to look for possible recruits something about her seemed off. The way she fought was something fearful and deadly to watch, she was undefeated in the academy no one could beat her, not even the upper class man. So he was surprised when she and Daemon chose not to graduate two years early.

Hearing some yelling he snapped back to reality and looked down to see whoever Katsu was fighting was making his way to the arena. Yelling and boasting about how he was going to beat the prodigy mixed in with insult directed at her.

'This is not going to be good.' The red head thought watching the hooded girl with interest.

"Hehe- bitch your going down! How you became known as a fuckin prodigy I will never know." A tall and rather muscular man pushed his way out of the crowd.

"You don't even look strong! I bet you slept with the teachers or something!" He got a few nasty glares from said teachers, but besides that no one laughed.

Sadly that didn't bother him, "Isn't that right you little whore?" His insults seemed to fall on a deaf ear as Katsu brought her hand to cover a yawn.

"If you're done wining like a prissy little bitch that just broke a nail I would like to fight now so I can leave." Katsu replied in a dull voice while scratching an itch on her neck.

Hearing some snickers behind him the guy let out a growl, not even waiting for the proctor to start the fight he charged in at Katsu with his Zanpakuto drawn aiming for her heart.

"Whore!" The blade was mere inches away from her heart when it suddenly stopped. Katsu's opponent was surprised and greatly angered when he saw that his blade was stopped by her two forefingers.

"I'm sorry were you trying to hit me?" Katsu mocked not liking the man in front of her.

Snarling he jumped back and charged again this time a little faster, but not fast enough. Already deciding to give this guy a good lashing for being an ass Katsu flashed step in front of him startling him that he didn't even have time to react to the fist connecting with his chin.

"I don't like you. So I'm going to beat and humiliate you without drawing my Zanpakuto."

Getting up she watched her opponent spit some blood out of his mouth getting into another stance, this one a basic academy stance then he charged again. She rolled her eyes, but he couldn't tell, so flash stepping again she appeared in front of him, but this time he was ready bringing his sword down he was met with nothing but air. That was until he felt a searing pain in his side courtesy of Katsu's foot digging into it.

Flying to the side it looked like he was going to hit the wall but another swift kick that came from below rocketing him up in the air. Only to be met with a fist in his gut that knocked the air out of him. The assault continued he never once hit the grown or a wall, and he continued to be hit from all direction at such speed that he couldn't even react, or see his opponent. Finally a sudden kick to his back sent him crash landing into the tiled floor making a rather nice sized crater.

Landing beside the crater Katsu stood not even winded, and she didn't even brake out in a sweat.

"I told you I would beat you without drawing my Zanpakuto."

The room was silent; no one dared to make a sound. What they all just witness was amazing to say the least; even though she didn't draw her Zanpakuto she was able to beat her opponent with such speed and deadly precision. She had shown an advance skill in Shunpo for an academy student that it surprised Captain Soi Fon who had a look of amazement on her face, but that wasn't the only reason, each blow was meant to cause more pain than damage. That she held so much control in her strikes frighten some, they wondered at how much she was holding back from them.

Walking away she nodded towards the proctor to call the fight, but before he did her opponent yelled something out that made three people in the room take in a sharp breath.

"MONSTER!"

Katsu stilled.

Crawling out from his crater which surprised her a bit since she was sure she broke some bones, he yelled out again, "You fuckin monster! Those rumors about you are probably true you being a monster, that's why you don't show your fa-GAH!"

He never finished because a sudden kick to the face sent him flying, landing on his back he didn't get a chance to realize what happen when a sudden foot found its way on his neck.

"What did you say?" It was a low growl that only he could hear but it was laced with a promise of something and he had a good feeling on what it was. The pressure she was releasing made some of the other student faint or fall to their knees in fear, some even began to suffocate. Even the Lieutenants either collapse or braced themselves on something to keep them standing.

Even some Captains felt uneasy about the girls pressure, the only one who seemed not effected was Yamamoto .

"Kenny I don't like it." Yachiru cried hiding behind Kenpachi's head while Kenpachi could only stare in shock, but he quickly got over it, and started to feel a bit giddy inside.

"I can't wait to fight her." Kenpachi grinned watching the strange girl with a maniac grin on his face. "Fresh meat." He cackled.

"What you fuckin deaf you mon-" Letting out a choking noise when she added pressure to his neck he was able to look at her head. And would have screamed if he could glaring back at him from the darkness inside her hood was two gleaming red eyes the held promise of much pain.

Grabbing the foot on his neck he tried pushing the offending object off, but her foot wouldn't move. He even tried to scream but his throat had too much pressure on it.

"Katsu stop!" Daemon yelled, but she didn't even flinch or respond to his call only added more pressure. Running behind her he grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the guy. That seemed to snap her out of her daze, "Daemon? Gah! My head!" Letting go of her she dropped down to her knees while clutching her head. Flashes of faces crossed her mind but she could only see the mouths of them, all of them calling her a monster.

Feeling someone shake her she looked up to see Daemons concerned face looking around she noticed her limp opponent being carried away on a stretcher.

"Daem what happened?" She got a confused look, "You don't remember?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you."

"Point. But after the asshole called you an umm-monster…" He stopped seeing her flinch but he continued anyway, "You lost it and tried crushing his throat with your foot."

"Oh…" Looking up past Daemon she looked at the row of Captains watching her intensely, especially old man Yamamoto. She winced at the look he was giving her, but she didn't miss the concerned one from Unahana.

"Let's go I really need a drink right about now." Nodding Daemon helped her up and both walked out of the arena the other students making a path for them.

Behind them the proctor announced that this year's graduation exam was finished.

"What was that?" Momo asked her voice had a slight quiver to it as she stepped closer to her Captain. "I don't know Momo." Aizen whispered while patting her on the head but he never took his gaze off two retreating figure.

"Hmmm - I wouldn't mind studying that girl…" Mayuri mumbled licking his lips at the thought of it.

Hitting his cane on the grown Yamamoto got all their attention. "All Captains your copies of all this year's students profile are in your office, please go and look them over and decide who you want in your squadron." Looking them over one more time, "Tomorrow at noon we will hold a meeting about who will be placed where."

And with that said all Captains along with their vice Captains filed out.

"Kenny who do you want to join?" Yachiru giggled who seemed to have forgotten about the incident just minutes ago.

"I want that white haired guy and hood girl, but I know that won't happen so I'll just settle for that guy Daemon. He looks like he'll be a lot of fun to fight with." The spiky haired Captain laughed Yachiru giggled with him.

"Yeah! Kenny's happy!"

"Captain!" Looking behind them both spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika running towards them.

"Hey look Kenny its baldy!"

"I'm NOT bald!" Ikkaku yelled at his pink haired Lieutenants, "So you see anybody good this year?" Ikkaku asked forgetting about his Lieutenants out bursts.

"Oh-yes, and if I get him he'll be our new fourth seat." That got their attention, Ikkaku grinned at the thought of someone new to fight. "He better not be an ugly barbarian, I don't want someone ugly anywhere near me." Yumichika said while he fixed his hair in his personal mirror. Closing it he looked up and was met with blank stares. "What?" Ignoring him they started walking towards their district.

Walking back to her compound Soi Fon thoughts were clouded by a certain hooded fighter, 'Her skills would soot my squad perfect-' An annoying crunching sound followed by the slurping of fingers ruined her train of thought. Stopping suddenly that her Vice Captain almost ran into her small frame.

"Omaeda."

Swallowing his chips he stuttered his reply, "Umm- yes Capta-" He never finished because his Captains foot came in contact with his face.

"Learn to eat more quietly you glutton, or better yet don't eat around me."

Getting up from the ground he ran after his Captain who was now a good distance away from him, "Captain, wait Captain!" Finally catching up with her he asked her his question. "So Captain are you going to pick anybody this year? Because if you are I would like to recommend that red head, sure she got beat kind of fast, but nothing a bit of practi-"

"Omaeda."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Captain."

Both continued their walk towards the squads' two training grounds in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"So how you feeling?" Daemon couldn't help but ask for the seventh time since they walked into the bar. Putting her drink down she looked over him, but he couldn't tell if she was looking at him or the fight breaking out behind him.

"Daem I'm fine- I just lost control for a minute." She received a dry look, "Okay fine, more than a minute." She grumbled, but he did detect a sad tone but as quickly as it came it was gone before he could really tell what it was. So he ignored it and took another gulp of his sake.

A comfortable silence followed, both having different thoughts going through their head. But the crashing and yelling behind them was a bit distracting.

Taking a sip of her sake Katsu decided to start up a conversation. "So what squad so you want to be put into?"

"Me? Well eleventh squad of course I don't think I'll fit anywhere else." He snorted then gulped down the last of his drink. "Hey! Waiter we need more Sake over here pronto!" He looked back at Katsu, "So where do you want to be put in?"

"I really don't know or care." She sighed while scratching an itch on her neck.

"Seriously? Don't you have a goal or a dream?"

"No."

"None?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little one?"

"Zero." Well she did have two, but he didn't have to know that now.

"So what's your goal or dream?" She asked curiosity taking over.

"Well my goal is to be a seated member in squad eleven, and then my dream is to be a Captain." He shouted the last part while raising his drink in the air. A few scattered Shinigami officers around the room cheered with him while others just laughed at his declaration.

"Bartender the hell is my sake!"

The last part got her attention, "A Captain? You serious?" Finally getting his sake he nodded, "yeah – I always wanted to be one since I was a kid." He paused, "So I can protect people from Rukongai better from hollow attacks."

She had forgotten, unlike her who had died and came here, Daemon was born and raised in Soul Society. He had a childhood, he had a family…he had memories good and bad. But those memories made her friend the way he was today.

Daemon was from district eighty in Rukongai, hollows had attacked there recently, and he had lost his family to one of the attacks. That's how he got his scars, except for the two on his chest. Those were just from a fight he got into with a Shinigami way back when he was much younger years.

"You don't care for the extra work, and all that paper work?"

"No, as long as I can get strong to protect people I actually care about, so yeah I can deal with it." He finished gulping down more of is sake.

"And nothing can change your mind?"

"Fuck no! The only thing that can stop me is death itself. And girl that's not going to happen anytime soon, I promise you that!" Tipping his bottle of sake upside down he watched as a drop landed in his cup.

"Need more sake over here, and don't you dare take your damn time!" He shouted shooting a rather nasty glare at the quivering bartender.

Katsu laughed aware of the two approaching figures coming from behind them said both had strong spirit pressure. Glancing at Daemon she noticed he noticed to, now right behind them they waited for the two behind them to make the first move.

"Mind if we join you?" A rough voice asked.

Looking behind them they were surprised to see Ikkaku third seat, and Yumichika fifth seat of squad eleven standing there. "Sure take a seat." Daemon said getting over his mild shock. "Hey need more sake over, and some more cups! Hey you - yeah you, get over here! Don't you run away from me!"

"Heh – I like you." Ikkaku laughed seeing the waiter latterly trip over himself trying to get to them. Finally getting his bottle and cup from the waiter, Yumichika nodded in agreement taking his bottle as well.

Taking a few gulps Ikkaku looked the two over, "So you two are the famous prodigies being talked around here?" He got a snort from Katsu.

"We're not prodigies, we just worked hard. Anybody could be one if they put more effort into training." She paused, "And you need to give a shit about it."

Laughing Ikkaku put his arm around Katsu's shoulder missing the sudden tension, "I like you two, and you're both lucky I usually hate people."

"It's true he does." Yumichika spoke up sipping his sake with a smile.

"So where you two originally from? And by the way the name is Ikkaku if you don't already know, and pretty boy over there name is Yumickika."

"Awe Ikkaku you think I'm pretty!" Yumickika squealed making Daemon lean more towards Katsu.

"Shut up Yumickika that's not what I fuckin ment-freak…"

With a gleam in his eyes Yumickika smiled widen even more, "What did you say Ikkaku?" Feeling nervous the bald man hid behind Katsu who was just shaking her head at them.

"So umm- the names Daemon I'm from west Rukongai district eighty, born and raised there." He finished gulping down the rest of his drink missing the surprised look from the two new drinking buddies.

"That's a really rough place to be brought up in, so I'm guessing you know how to fight?" Yumickika said while Ikkaku just whistled then turned to Katsu, "And you?"

"My name is Katsu." That's all she said.

Raising his eyebrow the bald fighter leaned closer, "And from?" Taking a sip of her sake she ignored the question. A tick formed on his eyebrow so he asked again, "And from?" This time it held more force.

Putting her cup down she faced him, but if she made eye contact with him he wasn't sure, "Sooo where are you from." He growled out.

Silence

"Your mom." That was followed by both Yumickika and Daemon choking on their drinks, the comment added more ticks on Ikkaku's face. Then dead silence, hell even most of the bar got quiet.

Leaning closer to Katsu, so close that she was almost afraid that he could see her face, when suddenly he burst out into laughter, "I really like you now, you got guts!" He shouted while slapping her on the back making her grunt softly.

"Alright one mo-" Feeling a hand grab his shoulder he looked back to see Daemon. "Don't even try she won't tell you." Nodding he didn't bring it up again.

Talking some more and sharing more drinks with laughs the two soon to be shinigami's had to leave.

"Sorry boys but Daemon and I have to leave." Katsu announced a slight slur to her voice.

"Awe do you have to Yuu-chan?" Yumickika wined with a hiccup, Katsu ran her hand down her face feeling that is was flushed from all the drinks she had so she just nodded and hoisted up the past out Daemon on her shoulder.

"Yeah- don't want to be late with a hangover tomorrow."

Steadying herself she gave another nod towards Yumickika and told him to let Ikkaku know she had a fun. Once the two left Yumickika shoved his friend awake. "What?" He snapped rubbing the bit of drool of his face.

"What do you think of them?"

"I like them, and I can see why the Captain is so interested in them. Daemon would fit in just fine." Even if his sentence was slurred his friend was able to understand it.

"And that girl?"

"Don't know, I like her, but there's something different about her I know that for sure." He received a nod in agreement.

"Hey guy! Get me another drink!" Getting his bottle Ikkaku took a large swig of it.

"Well I'm glad he isn't ugly."

Looking at his long eye lashed friend, "You disgust me sometimes you know that right?" He didn't see the punch to his face coming.

Noon

All Captains were currently gathered in the meeting chamber discussing who would be placed where. So far only Unahana, Aizen, Tousen, Mayuri, Gin, and Ukitake had selected people for their squad. This went on with little to no arguments, but finally the two students of everybody's interest came up.

Clearing his throat Yamamoto spoke, "Now where should Daemon and Katsu be placed?"

"I would like to have Katsu." Mayuri cackled licking his lips as he went off in his own little world.

"Of course you would yea freak." Kenpachi sad meeting the creepy eyes Captains glare with his own. "I want both, but I know that won't happen so I'll settle for that Daemon guy." He announced not once braking eye contact with the freaky clown man.

"I would second that!" Shunsui called out "The way he fights and acts fits with squad eleven."

"I also agree." Ukitake said.

Looking around seeing no objections Yamamoto nodded, "Then Daemon will be placed in Zaraki's unit. Will he be a foot soldier or a seated member?"

"He'll be my fourth seat." Ignoring the looks the large man got he met the Generals stare. "Alright then."

"Now who shall get Katsu?"

"I would like to have her General." Aizen asked receiving agreements from two other Captains.

"I see anybody else?"

"I would like to have her as well." Ukitake called out.

"I also would like to have her." Sajin growled.

"As do I." Soi Fon spoke up surprising most of them. She rarely asked or picked anybody to be in her squad.

"All her skills fit my squad perfectly she would make a good addition to my unit."

"Hmm- makes sense, I withdraw." Ukitake replied coughing a bit.

"As do I, her skills would be put to better use in squad two." Sajin growled.

"I would have to agree with you Captain Soi Fon." Yamamoto agreed giving her a slight nod.

Also getting the agreement of Captains four, six, ten, and eleven it was decided.

Turning to face his Lieutenant he asked him to get both students. A few moments went by before the chamber doors open, and both Daemon and Katsu stepped through. Giving a bow both straighten up, "you asked for us Captain Commander?" Katsu asked, but she did look over the other occupants within the chamber room.

Taking in each of their expressions, but she did divert her eyes from Captain of squad five something about him just didn't feel right to her.

"I thought you two would like to know where you will be placed early." Yamamoto voice snapped her out of her thoughts and back to the now.

"Daemon you shall be placed in squad eleven as the fourth seat." Even if he didn't show it Katsu could tell her friend was happy.

"Katsu you shall be placed in squad two." He stopped looking at Soi Fon.

"As my new six seat." Following the voice Katsu spotted her Captain. She was a bit short maybe an inch or two shorter than herself, her hair was cut short and was frayed out a bit, it was black with a blue tint to it and she had two long pieces of hair wrapped in white cloth, and at the end both had silver rings. Her complexion was a healthy pale color, and she noticed that her silver eyes were scanning her just like she was doing, but the other couldn't tell.

"Now this meeting of Captains is over!" Slamming his cane down announcing the meeting was over with. "You two please follow your respected Captains out."

Nodding both watched as the other Captains file out very aware of the looks they were getting as they passed them.

"If you two have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me." Captain Aizen said to them stopping next to Katsu. Smiling at the two he placed a hand on Katsus shoulder, and she had to restrain herself from the sudden urge to throw the offending appendage off her.

"Yeah- thanks Captain Aizen." Daemon answered sensing his friend's uneasiness. "But, we'll just ask our own Captains." Even though he didn't show it on his face Aizen's grip on Katsu's shoulder tightened at the remark towards him Katsu had to hold back the growl she wanted to let out. Aizen's action did not go unnoticed by Kenpachi and Soi Fon who were watching the exchange of to the side.

"Buzz off Aizen their ours, so get over it." Kenpachi growled as Soi Fon just kept a cool face, but her eyes hardened a bit at the Captain touching her new squad member that way. Smiling at the two Captains he gave a slight bow and left.

"Alright new meat we need to get you out of that sissy uniform." Grabbing the back of Daemons shirt he was suddenly yet violently dragged away.

"See-ya Katsu!" He called out before disappearing out the doorway.

Turning to face her new Captain she waited for her to speak. Looking her over once more Soi Fon let out a sigh, "You will need to get your uniform." Nodding, "I have work that needs to be taken care of right now; I hope you know where squad two's district is?" She got another nod. "Good, get your uniform and be there in one hour."

Walking past Katsu she stopped when Katsu spoke up, "Is there a certain way I need to have my uniform? Like a dress code or something." Soi was a bit surprised by the question since no one dared to ask her before. "If you were not a seated member then yes, but you are. So no, you can wear whatever you want as long as you can fight in it." She paused, "Anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright then." And then she quickly shunpo away.

"Well alrighty then." Katsu mumbled walking out of the room.

"Now if I remember correctly the uniform attire center is by squad ones district."

"Katsu?" Stopping when a soft voice hit her ears glancing behind her she spotted Captain Unahana standing there.

"Captain?"

"How are you?" She asked softly stepping closer to Katsu.

"I'm fine." Already knowing what this was all about.

"That's good, but-"

"I don't want to sound rude Captain, but I'm fine I just lost a bit of control it won't happen again." Katsu finished softly hiding the fact that she did see the flash of doubt in the Captains eyes.

Smiling she stepped forward and placed a hand on Katsu's head. "That's good, but if you ever need to talk I'll listen."

Smiling, "Thanks."

"Well you better get your uniform Captain Soi Fon hates it when her subordinates are late." Nodding she gave another thanks and shunpo away.

"She seems fine." Unahana announced.

"Yes, but her stunt made few students wonder, even our Captains are wondering. Plus we had to memory wipe the boy about what he saw." Yamamoto answered stepping out from the shadows.

"I don't see why she has to hide what she is." Unahana whispered placing a hand on her chest still facing the direction Katsu ran off in.

Sighing the aging Captain answered in a sad tone, "Because many of the older Shinigami that remember demons, and some that were killed by them might by seeing Katsu attack her out of anger, and fear." Scratching his beard he continued in a lower voice, "And most members of Central 46 still have a strong disliking of any type of demon. To a point that they might try to execute her even if she didn't do anything wrong, just saying it was for our safety from her." Unahana didn't say anything but she had a sad face.

Arriving at her destination Katsu made it just in time to see Daemon walk out the shop in his robes. He was wearing the standard Shinigami outfit, but without the white undershirt so you could see his chest and his two large scars. And he tore off the long black sleeves. He spotted her and gave her grin while striking a pose flexing his arms and chest at her.

"How do I look?" If possible his voice went a tone lower making her stifle a laugh.

"You're asking the girl who wears a hood, and a furry 'wrap'" She laughed, "Where's your Captain?" Not seeing the crazy spiky haired man anywhere.

"Good point, and I guess something came up so he took off." He shrugged walking up to her, "So what are you going to wear?" Even thought he couldn't see her grin he knew she had something in mind. "You'll just have wait and see." And she brushed past him into the building.

Twenty minutes went by before Katsu walked out and to say the least she surprised Daemon. Whistling, "Damn girl I like it!" But in his mind he was groaning at how he was going to have to keep an eye out for her. 'Well at least beating others away from her will keep me in shape.'

She wore the standard Shinigami top, but with a few changes. The top did not have a right shoulder so it showed part of her chest that she wrapped in white bandages as well as showing off the black tribal spiral tattoo on her shoulder. The trimming of the robe was orange, and on her back a silver prowling wolf was stitched in, and holding it together was an orange belt.

Looking down Daemon wasn't surprised to see instead of the standard squad two pants she was wearing spandex shorts that went to her mid thigh. Her robe reached down to her knees but were curved so it elegant, and to finish it all off was instead of shoes her feet were bare, but she had wrapped them up a bit above her ankles so people could only see her toes and her rather sharp looking toe nails.

Her now black hood had an orange trim, and her tail was wrapped around her clothed shoulder; she asked "So how do I look?"

Picking his jaw up off the ground he slightly stuttered his reply, "Like I said, really nice." Laughing she patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you and you look good to."

"How did you get all that so fast?"

"Well- apparently being a member of squad two, a seated member, and on a time limit they work a lot faster. Right now there making three of the same outfits for me, but with different colors." She shrugged. "Well I got to go need to be at the training grounds in fifteen minutes." Giving a wave she was off.

Shaking his head he walked in the opposite direction towards his squad, but taking the right direction then what his Captain took when he ran off with his giggling Lieutenant pointing the way. 'Huh I thought they were going to our training ground.'

Arriving with eight minutes to spare Katsu took the path to the training ground, turning a corner she was greeted by a large group in rows practicing their close combat skills. Being led by an older looking man who was wearing the Special Forces uniform, but he had his face showing. Letting her see his graying short cut hair, and slight wrinkles on his face.

Making her presence none she watched as everybody stopped to look at her. The size of some of their eyes told her they must have been surprised at her look.

Hearing a cough she looked at the old man, "Can I help you miss?"

Quickly appearing in front of him to his and everybody's surprise, "Yes, I'm the new sixth seat an-"

"Ah-yes, I was told about you. Please follow me the Captain wishes to see you." Nodding she waited for him to give some instructions to the group behind them then they were off.

Walking into the main building Katsu took in her surrounding trying to remember what was where.

Stopping in front of two large doors Roku who was the older man's names was the third seat, one of the Captains personal guards, and has been serving in the Special Force squad for a long time. Turning to her gave he gave her a bow and left. Knocking she heard a gruff voice that wasn't her Captain telling her to enter.

Sliding the door open she stepped inside spotting the speaker immediately to the corner of the room outside another door with the sign for Captain on it. Sitting there behind a small desk that just made the man look bigger was a rather large man who at first she thought was a pile of dough. 'Dough? I need to stop handing around Daem so much.' It didn't help her disgust at the man from the way he was staring at her. Was that drool? 'Note to self kill the dough ball when no one's around.' She thought wistfully.

"I'm here to speak with Captain Soi Fon." That seemed to grab his attention.

"What? Why?" He seemed suspicious now, "Because I'm the new sixth seat, and she wanted to see me." She answered dully silently wondering how this 'man' in front of her became a Lieutenant.

"The new sixth seat? You?"

"Yes, that's what I said want me to spell it out for you?"

"Why you! I'm your Lieutenant and-"

"Shut up Omaeda." Soi Fon's cool voice filled the room making the fat tub of lard shut up.

"Come inside Katsu." Nodding she followed her inside, but not before flipping the fat ass Lieutenant the bird making him go red in the face.

Closing the door Soi Fon took her seat behind her desk while Katsu remained standing. Looking her new seated officer up and down taking in her outfit to which she silently approved. It was unusual, but a nice outfit to fight and do more movement in.

"Before I tell you your duties I would like to see your face." She didn't miss the slight flinch she got from asking the question.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I can't show you." Katsu braced herself when her silver eyes harden at her.

"Why not?" The reply was calm, but Katsu could hear the irritation behind it.

"I can't tell you, but if you have a problem with it you can talk to Captain Yamamoto." She made sure to say that as nice as she could without sounding rude. Seeing Soi tense she hoped that she didn't anger her Captain not wanting to deal with any yelling.

"I see, alright then." Making a motion with her hand, "Please take a seat while I tell you of your tasks." Nodding Katsu took a seat, and Soi began to describe what the unit did, the multiple different rankings of this squad, and the jobs she would be doing on a daily bases.

A half an hour went by of discussing her jobs, "Besides being in charge of a small group all orders will be coming from either me or any of your higher ups. Got that?" She received another nod.

"Then you are dismissed training begins at 5:00 a.m. sharp" Giving a bow was about to walk out before she stopped, "Oh- and Katsu." Turning her head showing Soi Fon she was listening, "Welcome to the Special Forces." The way she said it sounded to Katsu that this wasn't going to be fun.

Closing the door she almost ran into Omaeda, how? She wasn't sure.

"Got that? You take orders from me." He sounded so smug, so it was her job to ruin his mood.

"If Captain Soi Fon agrees to it, and I know for a fact that won't ever happen, for idiots can't make orders on their own if they did this place would be up in flames in no time." She shot back equally smug.

Becoming red in the face he opened his mouth to retaliate. "Omaeda get in here now! You messed up on your paper work again!" Their Captains sudden yell made Omaeda pale and Katsu grin.

Walking past him she stepped out the second set of doors and met up with Roku. "I'll show you to your new room."

"Thanks." Nodding she followed Roku through the long wooden hallways passing a few rooms that the non seated members slept in, then down another hallway where the seated members must sleep.

Stopping in front of the door with the number six on it, Roku opened it for her to step in. It was a nice sized room, basic really, a futon laid in the middle of the room next to a small fire place. There was a small table a few candles, a closet and a nice sized bathroom.

"I would advise you to get a good meal, and a good night sleep tonight. Training can be brutal and very draining." Giving her thanks he gave Katsu some direction to the meal hall, and left with a bow.

Once alone Katsu let out a dramatic sigh while taking off her hood letting her ears get some air.

"What did I get myself into?" She asked herself scratching an itch behind her ear as she looked around once more at her rather bland looking room. Plopping herself down on her bed she stared up at her ceiling, "I need some new decorations."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The afternoon sun was high and warm its golden rays enhancing the surrounding area of where Katsu was perched at. A large Koi fish pond was placed beautifully in the center of a clearing of cherry blossoms, and lying on her stomach on a low branch of a tree that grew in the middle of the pond was Katsu. Tracing patterns on the water below her as she lazily watched large Koi fish swim by some even nibbling her finger. It had been a year and three months since she became a member of squad two, and she never once made a move to get a higher rank. Of course if someone challenged her for her rank she would accept then easily beat her opponent, but she liked where she was, so why move?

Everyone within the squad except for her fat Lieutenant knew she was stronger than she let on, and Roku had confronted her on it asking why she hadn't moved up, her answer was simple "because I don't want to." Of course no one understood her reasoning as to why she didn't want to move up, but she didn't except them to nor did she care.

Over her short time there she had become the Captains regular sparring partner, but she was carful in hiding her strength even though she knew Soi Fon would probably floor her in a real fight. But during their spars she knew that Soi Fon was holding back, but she was able to see that she didn't want to hold back. Even though she made sure that everybody thought she might be at a third seat power she didn't like seeing the look of disappointment on her Captains face after a spar. But lately she and her Captain have been talking more than they ever did right after that night two months ago…

_Katsu had been in the middle of the cherry blossom grove close to some nobles place training when the violent rain storm had hit quickly taking shelter on a thick sturdy branch under a canopy of braches and leaves she hunched down and waited for it to pass._

"_Well this sucks. When I said I like rain I didn't mean I like freaking hurricanes!" Katsu shouted ignoring the fact that she was talking to the storming sky. Curling herself into ball protecting herself from the howling winds, "I should have worn pants." Even though the weather didn't affect her as much as others it was still cold. Glad she decided to grab a light jacket when she went out she pulled it tighter around herself._

_Ears twitching as a loud snap of a twig grabbed her attention Katsu looked around for the source then looked below, and to her surprise Soi Fon was standing there in nothing but her usual Captains outfit looking up at the sky with a daze look not even fazed by the pouring rain hitting her in the face._

"_Why?" Katsu had to strain to hear because of the thunder and the beating rain, but she caught it._

"_Why did you leave me!" The shout surprised her almost making her fall of the branch she was on. Looking down she was surprised at the sad and lost look in her Captains eyes. Never once has she once seen such a thing and thought it was impossible to see such a look on Soi Fon's face._

"_Yoruichi - sama…" _

'_Yoruichi? Who's that? Oh- wait Roku told me about her!' A sad look crossed her face as she looked down to see her Captain on her knees her fists clutching the grass below her tightly. 'She was abandoned…' Seeing the shiver go through threw Soi she made her decision. 'Well she has two choices, kill me for seeing her like this, or kill me for being here and seeing her like this. Ah-I so do love die-die situations.'_

_Jumping down behind her she waited for a reaction but none came, 'She must be really out of it.' Taking off her jacket she placed it on Soi Fon who tensed immediately and whipped around to face Katsu her hand already placed on the hilt of her Zanpakuto._

"_Katsu?" Her face lost its lost expression and quickly snapped back to her usual stoic features. "What are doing here?" Ignoring the fact that they both were now totally soaked to the bone she answered truthfully seeing no reason to make something up. And if she did lie…well…bad things would happen to her._

"_I got caught in the rain, so I decided to find some shelter in the tree up there." She noticed Soi's eyes widen a bit._

"_So you heard me?"_

_Katsu nodded slowly not really sure how to answer her question, "Yes, but I won't say anything to anybody so don't worry. Even if I did who would believe me? You're our fearless 'I'll shove a dagger up your ass if you mess with me leader.'" To Katsu's utter shock from her rambling Soi chuckled at her comment, 'Yup, I'm going to die. Sorry Daem, Ikkaku, Yumichika I won't be joining you guys on your drinking binge tonight for account of me dying.'_

"_Thank you." Getting over her other round of shock and making sure she heard her short Captain right Katsu was able to choke out a, "Your welcome?" Soi Fon just raised an eyebrow at her hearing the uneasiness in Katsu's reply._

"_It looks like it's going to get worse so we should head back." Agreeing with Katsu both quickly headed back._

"_You know you're going to get sick if you always stand out in the rain like that." Soi just chuckled and pulled Katsu's jacket closer to her enjoying the last bit of warmth it still held and the strong unique scent of lunar flowers._

Turning on her side she looked up into the blue sky watching the clouds slowly go by. She felt herself dozing off when a sudden hell butter fly landed on her nose.

'_Sixth seat Katsu please head over to your Captains office immediately.' _Then it flew off.

Quickly flash stepping away she made it to the meeting room in less than a minutes. When entering she noticed that it was only her, Soi Fon, and the fat blob…joy.

"You asked for me Captain?"

Looking up from her desk she met Katsu's eyes or where they should be, "Yes, I have a mission for you and Omaeda." Katsu bit back her grown of detest, but Omaeda didn't hide his which earned him a punch to the head from their Captain. "You and a group of sixteen soldiers will be taking care of some low class hollows that found their way in a disserted location close to the Seireitei. Now three of your members are newly enlisted so I want you two to show them how it's done." Nodding to her Soi Fon dismissed them both.

Bowing both departed to get ready quickly.

Fifteen minutes went by and Katsu, Omaeda, and their small squad were at the location given to them. Giving them some brief instructions at how to handle the twelve low level hollows Katsu drew her Zanpakuto on her back.

"Now watch, these ones rely on their speed so you just have to be faster then them or immobilize it so you can destroy it." Getting nods Katsu quickly shunpo in front of one hollow quickly slicing through its mask then easily dodging the other hollows attack at her she quickly went back to her squad.

"See speed is everything." Getting a loud snort everyone looked at Omaeda who was standing there with a creepy smile which made Katsu shiver along with everyone else. It just looked so wrong on someone like him.

"Says you! Strength can get anything down! Just watch!" Drawing his Zanpakuto, "Smash it!" They watched as his Zanpakuto turned into spike ball and chain. Charging forward while swinging his spiked ball above to get momentum on it he was able to destroy another hollow, but after it hit him from the side because he was to slow to block the sudden attack.

"Strength is good, but it's useless if your opponent can dodge you attacks. He was just lucky that the hollow wasn't that fast, or strong." Katsu told them all, but mostly it was directed to the three new recruits to her side.

Appearing next them, "See told you." He gasped out trying to hid the pain in his side with a wide grin ignoring him Katsu turned to the group, "Alright your guys turn, and don't worry if I see you need help I'll jump in." Bowing they all jumped forward, choosing to ignore each other both watched the group work, some teamed up to take on the more faster ones trying to confuse them. Which Katsu thought was wise seeing that they all knew how to work together rather well.

Once the last one was destroyed the group went back to Katsu and Omaeda, "Good job." They bowed and said their thanks to her. Omaeda was mad that none of them bowed to him in thanks, scowling as he planned to mess with them when they got back. Getting ready to head out Katsu suddenly stopped sensing seven strong energies her eyes widen as she quickly turned around and locking her eyes on the sky above them.

"Kai! I want you to head back to our Captain on the double! We're going to need some help!" Katsu urged eyes still locked on the sky. "What for?" Omaeda snapped his question was quickly answered when a large portion of the sky split open showing to all their horror seven menos began coming through the rip. "Men-Menos! How did they get through?" One of the new members cried out in shock voicing out her own question.

"Kai!" Nodding dumbly he quickly took off.

"Omaeda we have to hold them back till reinforcements get here! We can't let them get close to the city!" Getting nothing she snarled at him, "Omaeda!" Hearing her the second time he shakily drew his Zanpakuto his hands quivering violently. Turning around to the group of quivering foot soldiers, "This is not the time to quiver like a bunch of babies. Your members of squad two now act like it!" She snarled at them and to her slight relief they stopped their quivering and drew their Zanpakutos a determined expression on their faces.

She turned back to see one open its mouth Katsu eyes widened, "MOVE!" Jumping away they just missed a cero blast. Skidding to a halt Katsu charged at the one that launched the first attack, but she spotted another one about to let out a cero, forgetting the first one she quickly flash stepped above the one about to fire its attack. Bringing her Zanpakuto down in a powerful swing she cut through its mask killing it.

Dodging the sudden kick from behind, but she got clipped in her right hip by a powerful kick from another one that had snuck up on her, 'For something as large as the damn Eiffel tower they can move fast.' Recovering from the hit Katsu quickly appeared next to Omaeda, "What the hell are you waiting for? Look!" When she had been fighting the group had charged in and to her surprise they all together were able to kill one.

"I was j-just waiting for the right moment." He stuttered.

"What? When reinforcements arrived?" She snarled.

A loud screeching sound filled the area making Katsu grab her head covering her hidden ears from the screech looking to the five remaining Menos she watched as they all huddled together and started to charge their ceros at once. Panic filled her seeing that they were targeting her squad, "No – Get out of there!" Hearing her shout they quickly shunpo away ,but to add to her growing horror the three new members were still there, apparently one was trying to help his two injured friends to get up.

The one locked eyes with her his eyes were screaming, "HELP US!" at her. Turning towards Omaeda she found him gone looking behind her she spotted him running away. "OMAEDA!" Hearing a cry she looked back to see the blast a second from being done. Not even thinking she charged towards the three hearing another cry she knew they finished. 'I'm not going to let them die!' Appearing in front of them she grabbed them and with everything she had she tossed them a good distance away from the blast zone.

The cero struck her.

The group let out a cry of loss seeing what their squad leader had done to save three of their own, but now they were in trouble five Menos was still in front of them and they weren't even close to their level, one but not five at once. With their Lieutenant who abandoned them gone and the sixth seat now dead they didn't have a chance.

The non injured placed themselves in front of the injured ready to defend, when suddenly they sensed a powerful spirit pressure coming from where their six seat had fallen. Even the Menos stopped to look, standing in the clearing dust stood Katsu hunched over slightly breathing heavily she was bleeding badly from the large gashes across her body. Her clothing was almost gone, but surprisingly her hood was still intact, but singed in a few places. Coughing up some blood she pushed herself to full height swaying a bit as she used her Zanpakuto to help steady herself.

Wiping a bit of blood of her face she looked up at the massive five beings in front of her. "It's over." Screeching at her one brought its foot down on top of her. Calling out for her to move they all watched in amazement as she caught the massive foot and flung the Menos away with such force it fell over knocking another one down in the process.

Gripping her Zanpakuto she called out for her Zanpakuto, "Rise from the dark embers Taiyou-Shoku (Eclipse sun)." The black blade stood out above her head as the sun was just absorbed into the blade and in a split second it erupted into black fire to form a larger black blade that was shaped like a flame with all the dips and curves as one. Lacking a blunt edge the blade shined showing off its sharp edges. And the feathers that hung from her hilt were lit on fire slightly, but they didn't go out.

When this was happening one Menos was able to charge up a cero and quickly fire it. Not even moving the squadron watched in horror as the blast was inches before her a when suddenly black fireball incased her, protecting her from the attack. As the fire dissipated Katsu took a step forward her lips curled into a snarl, "Burn you bastards." Raising her Zanpakuto above her head she began making large circular motions with great momentum.

A Large black cyclone of fire wrapped around her blade and to the onlookers what looked like a phoenix exploded out; swinging her blade she let loose a huge blast of fire in shape of a phoenix that hit all the Menos dead on. A large explosion shook the area making some fall over from the aftershock. Once the smoke finally cleared the once five Menos were now down to one Menos and it was seriously injured, letting out a cry it ripped the sky open and quickly went through.

Bringing her blade down Katsu turned around and spotted her group along with a few others that weren't there before. Now standing there was Captain Unahana with her Lieutenant, Captain Byakuya also with his Lieutenant, Daemon, and finally her Captain, and standing behind her Omaeda. All with shocked expressions on their faces with the exception of two.

Eyes fixed on Omaeda she snarled, "YOU! YOU FUCKIN COWARD!" Coughing up blood she fell to her knees Daemon was by her side in a heartbeat with a hand on her back and the other holding her up.

"Omaeda what is she talking about?" Soi Fon asked in a steely tone locking her steel gaze on her trembling Lieutenant, "You told me she asked for you and Kai to get more help."

"Sh-she did! She must be delusional from the blood loss." He answered back waving his hands in front of his face.

"He's lying Captain!" Turning to face the small squadron to the man that stayed back to help his fallen friends, "He abandon us when we needed him." He shot a cold glare at his quivering Lieutenant, "If it wasn't for Katsu-san me and my comrades would be dead right now."

Face hardening even more Soi Fon turned to Omaeda who was looking like he was about to wet himself, "Omaeda when we get back you shall be severely punished, an-"

"Wait Captain Soi Fon!" Looking at Katsu who was being helped up by Daemon, seeing that she got her attention Katsu stood up gently pushing Daemon away.

"I wish to challenge Omaeda Marechiyo." She paused straightening herself up even more, "For his spot as Lieutenant." A slight gasp rang out through the group of people at hearing her challenge.

"What!" Omaeda yelled shock clearly written on his face, "He is an incompetent Lieutenant who has no real skill, and is a lowly coward that leaves his comrades behind in any slight show of danger." Katsu finished growling at that fat man.

"When do you want it?" Soi Fon asked.

"Captain? B-"

"Shut up Omaeda she has every right to challenge you." Inside Soi Fon was glad she had hated Omaeda since he became a part of her squad. Looking back at Katsu she asked again, "When do you want the fight."

"In one hour."

"What? Katsu you can't you're in bad shape." Daemon said trying to get some sense into his injured friend.

"I have to agree with him you are in no condition to fight." Unahana urged.

"I'm not going to wait to heal while he is still walking around tormenting my fellow comrades." She growled wincing when pain shot up her side.

Seeing that she wasn't going to back down Soi Fon nodded, "Fine, in one hour." Snapping her fingers Roku and her fourth seat appeared next her, "Take Omaeda and make sure he doesn't run." She growled.

"With pleasure." Roku whispered giving a slight smile at Katsu who nodded back at him. Grabbing Omaeda they shunpo away.

As the other Captains and their Lieutenants left so did Katsu with her Captain. Appearing in the court yard Soi Fon turned to her, "Are you able to fight?" Surprised by the slight concern in her voice Katsu nodded. "Yeah, I'm good just really sore." She said while waving her hand slightly.

"What you did was very brave, but very foolish. What if you died?"

"Then I die." She said with a shrug seeing the surprised expression she finished, "I would rather die knowing I saved them then knowing it would have been in vain. Besides I sensed you all coming so I knew they would be fine." She said all this with a smile on her face one that Soi Fon actually saw because the bottom half of her hood was ripped off.

Placing a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder she whispered softly, "Thank you." Soi Fon just gave her a confused look.

"For what?"

"For not pushing me getting a higher seat. I know that you knew I was stronger than what I was showing, but not once did you push me. You knew I didn't want to be moved up, so thanks." Wincing she fell a bit on Soi her head on lying on her left shoulder. "Gah-Sorry pain in side. Hurt. Bad." She mumbled against her pale neck sending small shiver up Soi's back.

Hiding her slight blush she helped Katsu stand back up.

Coughing, "You should get ready for the fight." Nodding Katsu walked away leaving behind her a slightly flushed Captain.

News of Katsu's fight got around fast it looked like every Shinigami was present at squad twos training ground. Those included were all the Captains of the thirteen guard squad, their Lieutenants and every member of squad two's forces.

Omaeda was already in the training group arena when Katsu appeared she did notice that he had a rather smug look on his large face.

Standing before him she let out a ragged sigh glad that her hood blocked others from seeing her wince. 'That kick to my side did more than just bruise my ribs; I should have known they were broken.' But her ever so light flinch was noticed by her Captain who didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about her hooded sixth seat.

Taking her stance she waited for their Captain to begin the fight.

Stepping forward she gave both the fighters a look, "Ready?" Receiving nods she brought her arm down, "Begin!" Instantly both jumped back sizing each other up Katsu knew that her movement were going to be affected because of her injury, and she was low on reitsu, and she had a feeling that Omaeda knew that as well. 'I'm going to have to end this fast.' She thought grabbing Taiyou-Shoku of her back she put herself in a position with her body leaned back with her arms brought up to the side of face holding Taiyou-Shoku.

"Rise from the dark embers, Taiyou-Shoku!" People watched in awe as her blade morphed.

To injured to do shunpo she launched herself full force at Omaeda who still had a smug look as she got closer she failed to notice the turned up dirt. A few feet away she heard a soft clicking sound below her foot. 'What was-' Eyes widen as she spotted a mine slightly under the dirt quickly jumping up to avoid the blast, but it wasn't fast enough her injury's made her reflexes slow, so the blast caught her sending her up higher in the air. Ear twitching she was able to dodge the small spikes that shot out from the bomb, but through the smoke and rumble she picked up the sound of a chain moving.

Out of the smoke Omaeda's spiked ball came hurtling at her that she was so focus on dodging the spikes that she wasn't able to dodge the spiked ball. All she could do was brace herself as it slammed right into her stomach making her cough up some blood as a spike went into her gut. As she fell towards the ground she spotted Daemon with an outraged look on his face as some of his squad were trying to hold him back while he yelled some words towards Omaeda he was joined with Ikkaku, and Yumichika her bald friend also being held back by Yumichika whose face held a deep frown. But to her surprise she saw that Soi Fon had an even more outraged look on her face and she seemed to be calling out to her.

'_**Keh-are you really this weak? And here I thought you might have a chance at surviving here.**__' _The sudden voice growled surprising Katsu not recognizing it from neither one of her Zanpakutos'.

'_Be quite beast!' _The comforting squawk of Taiyou –Shoku she relaxed hearing the angry growl of her other spirit in the background,_ 'or what yea big birdie?' Its mocking sounded so familiar but from where?_

Hearing nothing Katsu began to worry slightly,_ 'Katsu child sadly the beast is right you are stronger than this.'_

"_It hurts Shoku I can barely move."_

'_So you rather fall on your face in defeat before a coward that would leave his comrades to die.'_

"_No."_

'_So you would let this coward push and bully everyone around him making others feel like dirt beneath his feet as he spits on them?'_

"_No I-"_

'_Then show him our true strength! Don't be afraid what others think about you, let go! Show them our dark might no holding back!' _Hescreeched she could see his large black feathery wings spread apart.

Snapping her eyes open just in time to flip herself around in a kneeling position as she landed on the ground.

"You can't beat me! I am the great Omaeda Marechiyo and in your condition you don't stand a chance!" His laughing made her want to beat her head against a hard object.

"You're a coward. A low slimy fat coward that can't really fight, but has to rely on tricks to throw your opponents off guard so you can get a hit in. The only reason you're a Lieutenant is because of your family status." She paused rising herself from the grown her head bowed Omaeda took a step back when her spirit energy turned into black flames licking at her feet and her body. "People like you don't deserve to be in charge or care of the people around them. They'll only end up dead or end up with a low outlook on their life from your reticule that they will never get stronger, but always belittle themselves thinking their nothing."

"Shut up!"

"I won't, I'm so tired of hiding my strength around other afraid of what others might think of me." She grabbed the edge of her ripped hood. Her action grabbed Daemons, Soi Fon's, Unahana's, and Yamamoto's attention making three of them smile, "It's about time Kat." Daemon whispered seeing what his friend was about to do.

The sound of tearing filled the silent arena soon it was followed by gasps at the sight before them. Hood gone Katsu stood proud her intense green eyes glaring holes in her now quivering opponent. Ears twitching from the whispers going around her she ignored them keeping her full attention on Omaeda letting her tail down she heard even more gasps and the loud squeal of Matsumoto about how cute her tail was. She wasn't that surprised by her reaction.

"I've been holding back for so long I forgot what I can really do." Looking down at her blade she whispered a soft thanks some were surprise that her blade pulsed back some of the fire tendrils looped around her as if in a hug.

"Now I'm going to end this with one blow. This is going to be your punishment for abandoning your post, and times all the years you abused the soldiers around you!" Her howl was mixed in with the cheers of squad two.

"I'll crush you!" Letting loose his ball of chain he watched as Katsu made no move to stop it thinking she wasn't able to move he let a grin cross his face, but as quickly as it came it was gone. Catching it in her bare clawed hand she raised it above her head and crushed the offending object to his horror and others amazement.

"My turn." Raising her blade above her head she cried out, "Let's show this coward no mercy for all the crimes he has committed! Taiyou-shoku!" Her spirit energy seemed too quadrupled this time then with the Menos it was almost suffocating making a few faint at the feel of it.

Pulsing violently the blade wrapped itself in black fire as a large cyclone appeared around her Zanpakuto larger than before.

"Go Taiyou-Shoku!" Bringing her blade down she let loose six cyclones of black fire at once the larger one that looked like a giant phoenix that had spinning cyclone of fire around it flew up into the sky while the other obliterated everything in their path leaving nothing but ash in their wake making a large circle around the shaking fat man. Trapping him the six quickly descended from above striking Omaeda, and merging with the other five make a huge cyclone of fire. Looking back at Katsu some noticed that her eyes looked like they were made out of fire. To Yamamoto he knew better so did Daemon she was controlling the fire.

Increasing the heat she listened while Omaeda cried out in agonizing pain begging for her to stop. Letting the fire's heat increase she heard Omaeda cry out once more before silence. Stopping the fire everyone watched as it burst apart leaving behind a severely burnt Omaeda laying on the grown unconscious or dead know one was sure, and many didn't care.

Silence, no one dared to make a sound to what they had just witnessed. No one had the slightest clue as to how much Katsu was holding back, but now they all knew, and some didn't think that was even half of her power. Seeing some squad four members' rush towards the fallen man Soi Fon had appeared next to him taking off the still intact Lieutenant badge that was slightly burnt from him.

Walking over to her new Lieutenant she proudly presented it to her with a soft smile. "I believe this belongs to you." Smiling she took the badge from her, and once she did a string of cheers echoed around her from her squadron and from others around her. While other Shinigami still held looks of confusion at seeing how she really looked under her hood.

Grinning at her Captain showing off one of her fangs she asked softly, "Captain, permission to speak?"

Smiling Soi Fon nodded, "Granted."

"Can I pass out now?"

"What?" Falling forward Soi Fon was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Smiling down at her new Lieutenant watching as her ears twitch slightly Soi Fon easily lifted her into a bridal style caring position. Katsu nuzzled her face under Soi Fon's neck mumbling something about green tea.

"Captain, do you wish for us take her from you?" Turning to face a group squad four members she shook her head "No, I'll take her." Turning her head to face Yamamoto she met his eyes, and then he quickly gave her a nod. Nodding back she shunpo away to the hospital leaving Roku in charge of things while she was away.

Soi Fon waited patiently for Yamamoto to show up as she sat next to her sleeping Vice Captain. Unahana had come and gone done working on Katsu's injuries leaving Soi Fon to her own thoughts.

Looking down at the person clouding her thoughts she reached forward brushing a strand of hair out her face. She let a smile come out seeing her ears twitch glancing around the room seeing it safe she felt Katsu's soft ears smiling at the sigh she let out Soi then began to scratch and rub behind them. Her eyes trailed over the stripe markings on her cheeks following them down her neck to under her chest.

Hearing a sound she stopped, but the wine Katsu let out made her continue her scratching. Hearing the sound again she looked down at the half demon seeing it was coming from her.

"Is she purring?"

"Why yes she is." Yamamoto answered behind Soi Fon making her jump.

Seeing that she was about to get up and bow to him he quickly held up his hand stopping her. "Please stay seated Captain Soi Fon." Nodding she remained seated. "Now, I know you must be curious about your new Lieutenants condition?" seeing her nod he continued, "Katsu is a very rare case, you see she is not completely human, but a half wolf demon."

To say the least Soi was shocked that she stopped her ministration on Katsu's ears who wined softly from the loss of contact getting her attention again Soi continued, but her thoughts were in an uproar.

"As you already know that demon souls go to hell, but half demons do have part of a human soul so they can get entry here. Sadly it is a rare case now a days."

"That explains the hood and that odd belt of wrap." Soi Fon mumbled in which Yamamoto heard and chuckled at. "Yes, she does have a unique sense of style." Seeing his look become serious this worried her slightly.

"If you're worried that I wouldn't accept her then you have nothing to be concerned about." Soi said misinterpreting his look.

"It is not you that I am concerned about, but others that might wish to do her harm." He answered back glad at hearing her comment, but he didn't doubt that she wouldn't accept Katsu. He did notice her eyes harden at his reply.

Watching the stoic Captain as she kept an intense look on Katsu's face he finished debating over if he should tell her.

"Soi Fon." He got her attention, "You remember when she first arrived here bleeding?" She nodded, "If a soul comes in like that it mean the way that soul died effected more than her body it affected their very soul." He noticed how her features hardened even more.

"How did she die?" Soi whispered glancing at Katsu's peaceful sleeping features. Staring at her softly then at Katsu he whispered, "Torture." The impact of the words hit Soi hard. "Is what her inflicted injuries showed."

"Katsu has no memory as to how she died which is common, but as you might have noticed certain things might set her off, or trigger a memory good and bad." He paused "Like the graduation exam."

She remembered that she had known something wasn't right, but now…

Leaving her with her thoughts Yamamoto left with saying a good bye. Looking at Katsu she hesitantly gripped a clawed hand. Feeling her slightly grip back then mumbled something about sake Soi just chuckled at her.

Sighing she debated on whether she should leave to finish her mountain of paperwork, or stay here next to Katsu. Feeling the wolf girl nuzzle her face into her hand she sighed again while scratching the twitching ears the stoic Captain smiled, "I guess I'll stay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Four months hand come and gone and things for squad two have improved greatly the soldiers' moral went up to a new height, and many seemed to try even harder than before. Squad two was always respected and feared, but now the news of their growing strength even has a few eleventh squad members shaking. The ones that were abused by Omaeda's influence had become much more confident and stronger. Kai who was one of many people harassed by the former Lieutenant was now the new six seat which Katsu gave to him with pride.

What happen to Omeada? He was still part of squad two, but he was the lowest of the low in rank in the squadron. Treated like trash and Soi Fon along with Katsu and Roku made sure of that, but it was usually Daemon, Ikkaku, and Renji that messed with him the most.

Shinigami that were not a part of squad two were still iffy about Katsu to a point that they would avoid her thinking she might suddenly attack them. Not letting it bother her she didn't have to repeat herself about what she was. Even though, it was annoying being constantly aware of her surrounding because a certain crazy Captain that liked to come out of nowhere to attack her hoping for a fight. Making her wonders how Daemon was able to survive around his Captain and his equally crazy candy addicted Lieutenant.

For Soi Fon and Katsu they had gotten even closer to each other even if Soi Fon didn't admit or show it Katsu had grown on her. Even right now both were having a friendly sparring match in the cherry blossom grove.

"What's the matter Captain? You seem slow today I think your age is get-AH!" Dodging the sudden kidou blast to the head Katsu quickly appeared above Soi Fon bringing a sharp kick down which Soi Fon brought her arm up to block. Wincing at the impact of the kick Soi Fon quickly twisted her arm grabbing the leg and threw the wolf roughly towards a tree.

Recovering Katsu twisted her body so her feet would make contact with the tree. Launching as soon as her feet made contact with the rough bark breaking the tree from the force she used.

Surprised by the pure speed she didn't have a chance to dodge the sudden move, so bracing herself for impact Soi Fon was caught off guard again when Katsu suddenly dove through her open legs. Then quickly was tackled from behind before she was able to turn around to counter the move. She hit the ground with an, "Oof!"

Now sitting on top of Soi Fon's back with her arms pinned above her head Katsu had a rather wolfish grin on her face feeling rather happy with herself that she was able to tackle her stoic Captain. Soi Fon had a rather deep scowl angry that she was able to be pinned so easily her scowl deepened at hearing Katsu's triumphed laugh.

"Heh-I win! Didn't see that coming did ya Captain?" Soi Fon was able to turn her head to the side so she could see the wolf's grin on her face which made grits her teeth in anger, but a thought popped in her head and she quickly calms herself.

"No I did not, but-" Thrusting her bottom up roughly into Katsu's pelvis who had to bite back a groan making her loosen up her grip on one of Soi Fon's arms. Quickly grabbing Katsu's arm that had let her go she pulls the surprised wolf underneath herself pinning her arms above her head then her legs down with her own. Blinking a few times surprised at the speed that was used to subdue her Katsu looked up at her smirking Captain's face.

"I don't think you saw that coming." Still surprised by the move Katsu got a sudden idea, and she couldn't help but show it through her face. Seeing the rather mischievous look Soi Fon began to worry at what she was going to do. Feeling something soft moving against her arms, then back, and then at the slit she had on her pants her eyes widened. Looking down sharply she spotted Katsu's tail dancing on her exposed skin making her twitch slightly from the touch. Gasping softly when the tail suddenly darted inside the slits of her pants, and then quickly wrapped itself around her thigh.

Jumping slightly at the touch Soi Fon had let go of Katsu's wrist to grab the wondering tail that she couldn't deny inside that she enjoyed the soft feeling. To busy trying to unwrap the furry appendage she wasn't able to block the sudden tackle. Now straddling her stomach with her arms crossed over her chest Katsu smiled down at a clearly irritated Soi Fon who had gotten the tail out, but her smile soon turns into a frown.

"What?" Soi Fon growled not liking the intense look she was being given.

"You're not fighting at you're all. You're movements are lacking then what they should be." Katsu stated studying Soi Fon's slightly flushed face sighing she brought her face down right above Soi Fon's flushed face.

"What are you doing?" Soi Fon asked trying to move her face away. Ignoring the question she brought her face down so that her forehead was against Soi Fon's. Blinking at the action Soi Fon looked up at Katsu's closed eyes watching as they slowly opened. Pulling away from Soi Fon suddenly Katsu began to sniff at her.

"Now why are y-"

"You're sick." Katsu stated while propping herself on her elbows looking down at Soi Fon who was still. "It was raining hard last night, and I did notice you were gone." Pausing her voice becoming lighter, "You went out there last night." Soi Fon didn't say anything just stared at the women over her with an unwavering gaze.

"Why do you even care?" She snapped her usual coldness that she shows around others seeping back into her eyes and tone. For some reason unknown to her the action angered, yet hurt Katsu somehow.

"Because I'm your Lieutenant! It's my job to watch out for you, and I do care about what happens to you!" She snarled out the last part her eyes flashing red startling Soi Fon at the display.

Katsu glared softened as she slowly got up offering a hand up for Soi Fon who took it. Bangs hiding her eyes from view Katsu was about to apologize when Soi Fon stopped her by raising her hand.

She seemed hesitant to speak to the down cast feline that had her tail between her legs as she stood before her. "Thank you for your concern, but it is not needed." She finally said her voice losing its sharp edge slightly. "And I am not sick." She scoffs at the idea of it.

"But-" Soi Fon shot her a glare.

About to say something again she stopped when a hell butterfly landed on her Captains shoulder. Turning to her Soi Fon spoke saying that something had come up that need squad twos attention the info was placed in her office. Flash stepping away she left Katsu who just stood there, sighing she shook her head and quickly followed her Captain.

When Katsu arrived she was quickly directed by Roku to the Captains office giving her thanks she headed straight there. Walking into her own office she immediately spotted a large stack of paper work for her to read, look over, and sign on her own desk.

At the sight she couldn't help but let out a low groan of displeasure, "Wonder if I would get in trouble if it accidently caught on fire." She mumbled.

"You wouldn't get in trouble, but I would have to wonder how it happened, and knowing you I would know right away it wasn't an accident." Soi Fon's mildly amuse voice made her jump turning around she spotted her leaning against her office door frame she wasn't smiling which was common, but her eyes showed her slight amusement.

Scratching the back of her head Katsu just smiled back at her. Shaking her head Soi Fon went back to being serious grabbing her attention Katsu followed her inside.

Taking a seat she waited for her Captain to speak.

"Katsu you have been asked by the General to go into the world of the living." She spoke her voice holding its usual strong stoic tone as she locked eyes with her Lieutenants slightly surprised green ones.

"If I may ask, but why?" Wondering why a Lieutenant needed to go to the living world didn't make sense to her.

"Do you know Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes." It was soon after her fight with Omaeda that a Lieutenants meeting was called for her courtesy of Matsumoto to be acquainted with her fellow Vice Captains. During a discussion Rukia came in asking for Renji and upon seeing her Rukia had went still her eyes watching Katsu intently. Then suddenly she let out squeal, and she surprised everyone when she lunged at a startled Katsu who was holding her ears from the loud squeal she wasn't able to dodge the move. But the tension had quickly died when Rukia began rubbing her ears which was soon joined in by the busty Matsumoto.

She twitched at the memory.

"She had gone off to a town called Karakura to take care of some minor hollows that have been showing up. But just recently her division along with twelfth division lost contact with her." She paused rubbing the bridge of her nose thinking that they could send another divisions Lieutenant. "Her spirit energy went from extremely low to nothing, then an unknown one appeared at the same time, but stronger."

"Is she dead?"

"Twelfth division doesn't think so." Skipping the numerous explanations she was given. "So your mission is to find Kuchiki, and find out what happened to her."

"When do I leave?"

"They want you to leave in three hours, so be at the gate then." Nodding Katsu stood up gave a slight bow, and was about to leave when Soi Fon began to cough. Grinning she turns to look at her hacking Captain who denied being sick, "Told you that your sick my nose never lies!"

"Leave!" Chuckling Katsu left to get ready and say her goodbyes.

**Three hours later**

Standing before the gate to the living world Katsu was in company of her Captain, Captain Ukitake, Renji, and Daemon. Being spoke to by everyone except her Captain she did notice how Ukitake was very worried about Rukia, so was Renji but she was sure that he was more mad at her going to look for Rukia then himself. And Daemon was worried about her by repeating to be careful and not to cause a scene over and over again which usually it was her saying that to him. But then again she was sure he was a bit drunk hearing him slur a bit.

Activating the gate Daemon gave her a tight hug both missing the side glare Soi Fon gave them. Letting go Katsu smiled slightly and gave a wave good bye. Right as she was about to go through the gate she paused and turned towards her Captain, and then quickly ran up to her.

"Wh-" Grinning Katsu gave her a tight hug making Soi Fon stiffen at the contact. Bending down low so only Soi Fon could hear her she whispered softly, "I needed a hug good bye, and to tell you to go to squad four, and if not that make sure you just take care of yourself from that cold." Letting go quickly before Soi Fon could recover from her sudden hug she went through the gate.

Getting her bearings Soi Fon looked around her to see everyone that was present wide eyed and open mouth staring at her. Frowning at them and at her Lieutenants action she left, but she did find herself thinking, 'Please come back safe…don't leave me alone.' As she continues walking back to compound she let a ghost of a smile appear on her face remembering the hug.

Arriving to Karakura town Katsu appeared on top of an old abandon building. Hiding her spirit pressure she went to the edge of the building to get a overlook of the town. Taking in all the different buildings and sights, "huh-nice town" wrinkling her nose, "but the smell not so much."

"So if I can't track Rukia by her spirit energy then I need to track her by sent." She mumbled, "I might need to get a gigai." Sniffing the air she caught the faint scent of Rukia it was very faint, she was sure it was hers. 'Glad I made sure to memorize her scent along with the Vice Captains, and some of the Captains.'

"This might be faster than I thought." Seeing that it was getting late she hurried to the direction of Rukia scent. Getting closer she sense some strong spirit pressure also coming from that direction as well along with the presence of a strong hollow she sped up. 'Must be the unknown spirit energy that showed up after Rukia.'

Landing a good distance away, but enough to see what was happening she hid herself behind a tree so she wouldn't be spotted so she could watch the scene in front of her without interrupting the scene in front of her.

She spotted Rukia off to the side in a gigai she seemed to be trying to hold herself back from helping the orange haired Shinigami with a large Zanpakuto the size of it surprised her.

Bringing her gaze to the hollow her eyes narrowed, 'Hmm-grand fisher now that's a strong hollow, and annoying one as well.' Going against her better judgment to help the kid she stayed put to watch.

Facing each other she noticed the boy had an enraged look on his face seeing the women grand fisher made his antenna to look like, 'they look alike.'

"I won't let you defile her memory!" The boy roared but paused when the 'women' rushed at him.

"_Please…lower your sword! No Ichigo…Don't cut mommy." _It cried.

'Fool it's a trick!' She growled seeing him hesitate and he was rewarded for his foolishness with a hand through his chest. 'So grand fisher killed his mom I'm assuming.' Surprised the boy was able to get a hit in she couldn't help but stay on the mom subject. Wincing when a sudden pain shot in her head she grabbed a hold trying to suppress some of it. "Gah!" She gasped her skull continued to pound as her vision went black and a scene began to play out before her.

_A little girl who Katsu recognized as herself was standing in a dark room crying as a woman with tan skin, and black hair laid on the ground in a pool of blood she noticed the woman had a tail that the younger her was clutching tightly to her face absorbing her tears . Surrounding them was a large group of men laughing, sneering, and yelling "monster" at her telling her she was next. Assuming the man closer to herself was the leader she couldn't see the face, but he had a bloody knife in hand while laughing at her._

_To the side there kneeling next to the woman was a man he was bleeding from the shoulder and neck she wasn't able to see his face, but he was shaking which she assumed he was crying._

"_Mama…why daddy…why -"_

Eyes snapping open Katsu stood up on shaky legs trying to understand what she just saw. During her episode she noticed that the carrot top had seriously injured the hollow, and it was now fleeing in its second form.

"Come back here!"

"Let him go! Stop you can't fight anymore!" Rukia screamed at him trying to hold him back.

"Not yet! Not until he's dead, I can still fight…I can still…"

"Ichigo!" The effect of the fight got a hold of making him pass out on Rukia.

She felt sorry for him as she watched the scene; catching movement to the side she spotted the body of the orange haired Shinigami. 'Interesting a mod soul.' Not wanting to disturb the scene she decided to get her information from the mod.

Appearing in front of him he was about to let out a scream, so she quickly covered his mouth. "Be quiet and I won't rip out your throat." She could have said that better so she wouldn't have to talk to a shaking mod. Damn.

"I'm going to let go so if you were smart you wouldn't scream, and don't even try to fight me because I really don't want to destroy that barrowed body of yours." He nodded dumbly and fell on his butt when she let go. "Wh-wh-what do you wa-want with m-me?"

"I just need some information that's all, and the sooner you answer the sooner you can be on your way." She replied staring down hard at him. "K-Kay."

"Why is it that Rukia does not have any of her Shinigami abilities, and who is that boy? What squad is he from I was not aware of another being sent here before me."

"Rukia d-doesn't have her powers because she gave Ichigo her powers so they both wouldn't die from a hollow that had hurt her when she took a nasty hit for Ichigo." He was able to finish with one stutter.

"So the reason she's still here is to most likely to try getting her powers back." She told more to herself than the still shaking the mod. Glancing down at him she noticed he was waiting for her to let him go, "You can leave." Getting up he was about to run off, "Oh-and you never saw me." She made sure to use a threatening tone. Gulping he nodded wildly and ran off to the clearing with the other two were.

Letting out a pent up sigh she looked up at the dark sky between the cracks of the tree branches a few rain drops hit her face. During all this she didn't even notice that it had started raining glancing one more time at the three behind her who were now leaving she jumped up onto a sturdy tree branch blocking out the rain. Sitting against the tree she sighed again, "Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be an easy mission." Getting comfortable she began to doze off, "Tomorrow remember to get a gigai."

'_Time to wake up child.' _Taiyou-Shoku called out softly waking her up from a rather troubled sleep. Slowly opening her eyes she quickly shut them when a ray of light hit her sensitive eyes, "God dammit!" Hearing two laughs inside her she growled, 'Shut it you two.' The laughing just got louder, groaning she ignored them while she stretched out the kinks in her back. Jumping down from the branch her thoughts went back to the vision she had.

'_Beware child sometime things aren't what they appear to be.' _Taiyou-Shoku whispered to her, 'Wait! What do you mean by that?" He became silent again.

"Damn bird brain."

'_I heard that.'_

"The hell!" About to retort but couldn't when the presence of a hollow hit soon after her soul phone went off. Grumbling as she took off towards hollow which turned out to be a large snake hollow circling a young boy's soul. Sensing that Ichigo wasn't going to make it in time she gripped Taiyou-Shoku and blocked the sudden lunge it made towards the boy. 'Ssss-hhhiinnniiigaaamii." It hisses swaying it's lithe body before her as it began to slither around them the little boy hid behind her leg.

"Don't worry kid. I won't let the big bad garden snake get you." She grinned down at the now sniffing boy who wiping tears from his big blue eyes while giving her a watery smile.

"Oh-ssss-reeaallllyyy-sss?" Opening its mouth it lunged forward this time with surprising speed, but it only ended up crashing into the cement road.

Hissing in rage it shook its head looking for the two missing people. "Hey ugly!" Looking up the hollow spotted Katsu on a lamp post hold the kid in her free arm.

"Hang on kid this is going to be a little rough." Nodding the boy held on to her more tightly. Hissing in rage the snake spit out some black gunk which she easily dodged looking back at her last spot she saw that is was now melted goo, "Oh-acid fun," She mumbled. Sensing Rukia and the boy behind her she turned slightly to see them both with surprised looks.

The hollows tail moved grabbing Rukia's attention. "Watch out!" She cried out, but it was too late the tail struck.

"No…"

"Here hold the kid." Katsu said next to her making her and the boy jump. "Sure," she mumbled taking hold of the boy. The hollow let out a roar making three out of four cringe at the furious roar.

Yawning Katsu hoisted her Zanpakuto on her shoulder then sprinted forward dodging the acid spit shot at her. Appearing under the snake she gave a sharp kick to the head then jumped into the air. Opening its mouth it lunged towards the air born Katsu who was waving at the snake with a smile.

"It's been fun." It happened so fast that she was in the air one second and the next she was in front of Rukia with a crumbling hollow behind her.

Ignoring the gaping carrot top she ruffled the little boy's messy dark red hair in Rukia's arms. "Time for you to go to a better place." Smiling at her he leaned forward and gave her a hug as best as his little arms would let him, "Thank you puppy." Katsu felt herself twitch, and even more when she heard Rukia snicker a bit. "Yeah, no problem." Tapping the kid on the forehead she watched as he faded from view still waving at her.

Straightening up she met Rukia with a leveled look making Rukia freeze from the intense look, "Rukia Ku-"

"Who the hell are you? What the heck are you?" The boy finally made himself none pointing at her with an angered look his finger pointing at her head then ears.

"Ichigo show some respect towards her!" Rukia yelled hitting the boy now none to her as Ichigo over the head then gave her a low bow.

"Wait that's actually his name?" She got a nod from Rukia. "Huh-I thought you called him strawberry for his hair."

"No it doesn't mean strawberry it means protect!" He shouted at her. Looking him up and down she turns back towards Rukia, "I'm here by orders of my Captain to find you, and to find out why we lost contact with you." Glancing at Ichigo, "I can see why you haven't reported in." She lowered her voice for the next part, "You do know that what you have done is a felony." She received a nod, "Well at least you know."

"Know what?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." Both answered at the same time.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose she nods and turns away ignoring Ichigo demanding who she was, but he quickly turned it to Rukia who she heard answer, "Someone you don't want to mess with." And she dropped it at that.

Flash stepping away she went to make her report to her Captain finding a nice tree she pirched on one of the high branches, and tries to reach Soul Society, but for some reason she couldn't get through.

"That's odd." Trying again she got nothing, "Well I'll just head back." Hoping down she went to open the gate, "Kaijo-Release!" Nothing happened, "What the…" Growling she tried again. Nothing.

Now seriously confused she had no idea what to do now seeing that her only two ways of leaving were not working. Hearing the sky crack with lightning she took a step back under the tree just as the rain began to fall. Stomach growling Katsu learns against the tree in thought ignoring the sound of her stomach.

"I need to find some shelter, and some food." Looking around she spotted a dry spot that had a few fallen trees together making a small but dry shelter. Hearing some movement she spots with her keen eyes a rabbit.

"Guess I found a shelter and my meal for today." Eyes glowing red her body began to glow for a few seconds before a large wolf stood in her place.

Stretching for a few seconds letting out a large yawn showing her sharp fangs relying on her hearing and sight since the rain masked the rabbits scent she began track the fur ball. Spotting it next to a bush she crept closer hugging the ground as she got closer to her soon to be breakfast.

Jumping from roof to roof Katsu had picked up on Rukia's and strawberry's scent after the rain had stopped, so still in her wolf form she followed the mixed scents to a school. Sensing numerous different energies all different from each other coming from the third floor. Curious she jumped onto one of the window ledges looking around she spotted Ichigo and Rukia. She was noticed by said two, and strawberry was making a scene pointing at her while making a fuss. She laughed knowing the rest couldn't see her, but she did notice a boy in the far corner with dark blue hair and square glasses sending her side glances.

Looking at him he quickly stopped looking at her, so turning back to the two of interest she watches as Rukia repeatedly hit strawberry in the head while smiling saying something about him not taking his medication, and he was quickly hulled out by her. 'Scary.'

Jumping to the roof she flared her presence slightly so the two could find her. She didn't wait long before they walked out the roofs door. Rukia gave her a short bow, but it was funny seeing Ichigo hiding behind her eyeing her wolf form warily.

"I have a pro-"

"Holy shit the mutt talked!" He gaped pointing at Katsu who bit his finger. "Oouch!"

"Be quiet and I'm not a mut." She growls showing some fang.

He nodded mutely while holding his finger to his chest. Sighing she looked up at Rukia, "For some reason I cannot reach Soul Society, and I can't open a gate for me to get through."

Rukia seemed to ponder this, "That is odd maybe a problem in Soul Society?" She hoped it was just a gate problem, and technical phone problem. She didn't want to think something serious was going on that might have her friends in danger while she was here. "Do you have a place to stay?" Hearing Rukia's brought her attention back.

"No I don't, but I can just stay in this form, and hunt for my food." For some reason hearing this made Rukia go still. "Like hunting what if I may ask?" Cocking her head to the side she answered, "Well people might notice if the deer start disappearing, so rabbits would be a safe choice." Hearing this strawberry that was silent to whole time started laughing she didn't understand why. Rukia's expression went from pale to sad to angry, then to a creepy calm.

'Oh-right Matsumoto said she likes rabbits…' Seeing the image of her beating Ichigo in the head she takes a step back afraid she might attack her. Of course she knew better than to attack a Lieutenant, but she quickly took off just in case.

Going back to her temporary residence she laid down with her head on her paws, 'I guess I'm stuck here for a bit.' Yawing she decided to take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Silver: Hi everyone and sorry for the long-long delay it's been crazy here with a close friend dying, a bad break up, two jobs, and College. But all is well again! Well…kinda still really busy so my updates won't be as fast but I'll try to squeeze in some time.

Now I haven't been writing in a while so I'm sorry if there are some grammar or fragment errors, it's going to take a while to get back into the swing of things again.

I have done some changes for example I have changed Yuugure's name to Katsu I liked that a lot better and it fits her (Katsu means victories).

And for those that read my "Den of Fangs" fanfic I am still working on it, but I got a nasty virus courtesy of my cousin looking up 'interesting things' on my computer and whipped everything. I was able to save some of this story but my other ones I'm going to have to rewrite and figure out where I was going with them.

Again sorry for the wait.

**Chapter six**

A few days had come and gone and each day Katsu tried to contact Soul Society, her Captain, or anybody. She even tried opening the gate repeatedly, but nothing ever happened which wasn't helping her mood in the slightest. Her days of waiting she kept watch over Rukia and Ichigo observing the fights the substitute reaper had, and is she wasn't doing that she went around the town for some fun. Well more like scaring the hell out of innocent people making them believe ghost haunted them. But sadly on her part this man dressed like a – well a freak with a top hat whose annoying laugh bothered her to no end, and it didn't help that he kept on following her saying he was going to vanquish her.

He didn't last long.

'The kid has potential to be a great Shinigami, but he just needs some training.'

Lying on a roof with her head on her paws she watched another fight between Rukia and the boy that was walking by she failed to notice a black cat sneaking up on her from behind. Katsu was grinning at seeing Rukia win the fight with a good smack to the head when a soft breeze blew by a scent of jasmine and rain hit her nose. Sniffing again she realized it was close, so looking behind her she saw a black cat sitting there staring at her.

'Wow, I was snuck up on by a cat…' She was sure she heard both her Zanpakutos laughing at her whom she quickly told them to shut up, but that only fueled their laughter.

Cocking her head to the side she let out a low growl trying to scare the damn fur ball, but to her surprise it didn't move to run away. Now curious she rose up and padded over to the still not moving cat who was just staring at her with intense gold eyes, 'Is it dead?' Sniffing she did take note that the cat smelt different from other cats, and its gaze seemed rather intelligent.

Sitting down in front of the cat she pushed her nose on top of the cats head taking in a deeper scent seeing if she could pick something up from the cat something just didn't seem right about it. As she ran her nose across the cat's fur it never once made a move to run. 'Odd cat.' Straightening up she fixed the cat with an intense look her green eyes clashing with the cats gold ones.

WHACK

With a quick hit of her paw the cat went flying landing on its face a small distance. When doing that the cat had let out a very small portion of spirit energy, but as quickly as it came out it was concealed again. Jumping back with her ears back she bared her fangs into a snarl. Hissing at her Katsu just stood there growling the small portion she had sensed was strong, very strong.

When a strong gust of wind blew by them both stilled at the scent in the air breathing in deep Katsu eyes widen slightly. 'Hollow bait? Who would-' multiple roars ripped through the sky, 'Ten, thirty, fifty? And still growing dammit strawberry won't be able to handle this many on his own!' Forgetting the cat she jumped off the roof running towards the spike of spirit energy Ichigo let out, not aware of the cat watching her run off.

"Hmm- interesting." A deep male voice came out of the cat, "But that hit was uncalled for!" The cat hissed rubbing the side of its head with a frown.

Almost to Ichigo's location she was able to pick up another strong presence with him as she took out hollows on her way towards him. Arriving to see Ichigo cut down a few hollows next to him was a – Quincy? 'The boy from before I thought something was different about him, but I thought the Quincy's were all gone?' Sliding to a halt behind Ichigo she attacked the hollow that came up from behind him ripping off its mask with her fangs killing it.

"Katsu right?" He asked not surprised that he knew her name seeing that Rukia most likely had told him. Growling glad he was able to figure out it was her. Now the three of them continued taking down the multiplying hollows that were gathering to their location.

"If we don't survive this…we won't be able to fight each other!" Uryu said to Ichigo while shooting down another hollow.

"That's the idea!" Ichigo remarked back with a wide grin on his face. "But I'm still going to make you cry!"

"Just try it if you survive!" Uryu yelled back.

"OUCH!" Both boys yelled both being bitten in the leg. "You mean people are at risk because you two wanted to see who could kill the most hollows?" She snarled biting them again.

"Stop that it wasn't my fault it was his!" Ichigo shouted not wanting to bit again. Turning her heated glare to the other boy who was pushing his glasses up while taking a step back away from her. Jumping on top of him making him topple over she bared her fangs at him. "Let me guess, you hate Shinigami so you thought you had to show him who was better. Ignoring all the lives that you put in danger just because of your pride!" She pushed her muzzle closer to his face, "I bet your ancestors are real 'proud' at you risking innocent peoples' lives." She snarled. Uryu tried to think of something to say, but the speech Ichigo had made to him about his mom and this wolf's he couldn't think of anything.

"You two done yet? I could use some help!" Getting off Uryu she gave him one more heated glare before she went to help Ichigo.

Taking out another hollow Katsu suddenly whipped her head up at the sky still very aware of the large amount of hollows surrounding both her and the boys.

Seeing Ichigo about to attack she shouted, "Wait Ichigo!" He stopped to look at her, "What is it Katsu?"

"The hollows are acting strange…they're all looking up at the sky…as if they're praying" Uryu answered observing the still hollows.

'Dammit with this damn Gentei-Reiin seal on me I can't do much, why I was ordered to put on a stronger seal than normal, I don't know. And transforming between forms seems to drain me more than it should.' Looking back at the sky she spotted a massive head poke out, 'Of course a damn menos.'

"Whoa…What is that? It's bigger than big is it a hollow too?" Ichigo shouted awe struck at the creature before him.

"How should I know?" Uyru answered.

"What are we going to do? We can't fight that thing **and** this multitude of hollows!" Uyru yelled.

"Shut up! We have no choice!" Ichigo answered.

"Well you were the one who said to think before you attack! You should take your own advice! That was then, this is now!" Uyru yelled in rage pointing at Ichigo.

"We don't have time to think!" Ichigo shot back.

"Will you two shut the hell up and get ready to fight for you freakin lives!" Katsu howled at them seeing that the hollows were now looking at them again.

Rockets flew past them into a wall of hollows surprising the three. Looking behind her Katsu spotted a small girl with pig tail holding a large cannon, "H-hello."

"Mr. Kurosaki! We've come to help you!" A man wearing a bucket had and a fan in hand shouted in a sing song voice.

"You're…Rukia's friend hat and clogs." Katsu gave Ichigo an odd look, 'Hat and clogs?'

Looking the group she looked at the other two besides pig tails, and hat and clogs. A boy with short red hair charged forward with a massive club whacking a hollow out of sight, "Oh yah! Home run Jinta!" He yelled.

Looking at the last one in the group he was a largely built with braided hair that had three small braids in the back. He had on glasses and had a large mustache on she watched as he destroyed a hollow with his bare hands with one powerful palm thrust.

"Wow-he's strong; the number of hollows are decreasing rapidly." She heard the Quincy say and she couldn't agree more. She ignored Ichigo as he spoke to the hat and clogs man as she observed her surroundings she was able to spot Rukia to the side.

Dodging an attack she swiped a beetle like hollows mask right through, her movement caught hat and clogs attention. "Oh look you have a big-BIG puppy at your side Mr. Kurosaki!"

"Katsu you're here to?" Rukia shouted rather relieved that Katsu was with Ichigo during this. "Of course I can't let innocent people die because of these two's stupidity." She ignored a shout of "Hey!" Behind her, hearing her talk the hat and clog guy now was giving a rather curious look.

Seeing Rukia by Katsu, Ichigo pointed at the large face in the sky that she seemed to have missed, "What is that Rukia?"

"Th…That's…Menos!"

"Menos?"

"A giant hollow formed from hundreds and hundreds of ordinary hollows…but…" She paused taking in a deep breath.

"Until now…I've only seen illustrations of it in texts books! That's a Menos's Grande!" She paused again wide eye at the massive hollow, "its impossible when that thing appears…the royal special task force has to deal with it its way beyond the abilities of one soul reaper…but…" She looked at Katsu and the hat man noticed.

"We'll take care of the hollows around here! So you, Mr. Kurosaki…can concentrate on fighting that guy…go on there's no time to talk!" The hat and clog man said to Ichigo.

Hearing a screech everybody looked back at the Menos seeing it eat some hollows that were too close to it.

Katsu shook her head seeing Ichigo charge towards the Menos waving his Zanpakuto around like a mad man.

"Ichigo! Ichigo stop! You can't fight that thing!" Rukia yelled at the charging carrot top about to run after him she was stopped by hat and cogs appearing in front of her, 'He's fast.' Katsu noted watching what was going to happen next.

"Urahara?" What're you doing? Do you want Ichigo to get killed?" She yelled at the man in front of her, 'Urahare…I've heard of that name before…but where?' Katsu pondered looking at the blond shaggy bearded man next to her.

"No…"

"Then move! We have to stop him Ichigo can't beat that!" Rukia looked down at Katsu, "Right? You know he can't beat that thing Katsu go help him." Katsu stayed silent as she watched the boy attack the Menos with a lot of enthusiasm. Taking her eyes off him she looked at hat and clogs man that was giving her a look. 'I see…' Sighing she let a grin well what looked like one on her muzzle.

"Go for it strawberry!" She yelled at him.

"What! Not you to…dammit I'll help him!"

"I can't let you do that. I'm sorry Miss Kuchiki." Urahara whispered doing a motion with his hand Katsu watched Rukia fall to her knee paralyzed, 'A binding spell.'

"For you…and for him…" Urahara whispered, 'this is your chance to shine strawberry don't get yourself killed.' Katsu thought watching the two boys try to defeat the hollow. She almost fell over hearing Ichigo plan at cutting of portion of its lower body so its head would freefall to the ground so he could cut it. The fight was getting even more intense the Quincy was able to find out how by joining their different spirit energies together their power would increase.

Seeing them in position with the Quincy on his knees with his energy arrow thing pulled back, and Ichigo with his Zanpakuto touching it Katsu actually thought that they could pull it off. But that all died when both began feuding with each other about how Ichigo having no idea how to control his spirit pressure, 'Well can't say I didn't see that coming.' She sighed bowing her head her ears perked up hearing the man next to her chuckle then placing a hand on her head. He was lucky that they were in some trouble or she would have bitten his hand off.

Feeling the menos spirit pressure rise a slight panic rose inside of her, 'Dammit a doom blast!' Seeing strawberry still standing there she was about to run at him, but stopped when the grip on her head tightened. "He doesn't need your help puppy." About to yell at him she noticed Ichigo run towards the cero blast and to her utter amazement he was able to block the attack, and was able to turn the attack around releasing his own energy slicing the menos to foot to head on its side. The damage done to it made it retreat into the hole it came from.

'Damn the kid has a lot of freakin potential in him.' She watched as Rukia was let go and ran over to the cheering Ichigo doing a victory dance.

Feeling eyes on her she looked up at Urahara to meet his intense, but curious look cocking her head to the side she gave a growl at him letting him know she was listening, "Sooo doggie your name is Katsu right?" She nodded at his question restraining herself from biting the man seeing that he still had his hand on her head.

"So puppy I'-"

"Wolf."

"Wha?" He gave her a confused look he looked like he had forgot she could talk. Come on how the hell do you forget an animal that can talk?

"I'm a wolf not a 'puppy'." She growled jerking her head away from his hand.

"Mah-mah so sorry about that Miss Puppy." She twitched, so ignoring him she ran up to Rukia. Tugging on her skirt lightly to get her attention, noticing the large wolf she bent down to eye level with her leaning over to her ear, "Listen I don't want you telling that man or strawberry about who I am, what I am, or my rank." Rukia blinked at her showing her confusion, "Why?"

"Because I said so…I don't want who I am to be revealed just in case. Alright? Oh and make sure strawberry doesn't tell that guy what I really look like." Seeming to understand her she stepped back and looked at the still victory dancing kid, "Good job strawberry you impressed me today." And with that she took off leaving behind a yelling Shinigami and a curious Urahara.

The next morning Katsu was happy that it was a rather nice day with no hollow attacks, but even though the she was enjoying the warm sun on her fur she was still pissed that she still wasn't able to get a hold of Soul Society, or open the gate. So she spent her day watching Rukia, strawberry, glasses, and the two other kids that had caught her attention. A girl with long orange hair, big brown eyes, and a massive chest, 'She could give Matsumoto a run for her money.' Turning to look at the tall dark skin boy with short wavy brown hair, and a passive face, 'he looks like a tank.' She observed speaking of his very muscular body structure, 'nothing but muscle.'

She grinned at seeing Ichigo's eyebrows rapidly twitching trying to ignore her, but he was failing miserably. Well she couldn't blame him she was sitting on top of his teachers desk knocking things off making the teacher believe the class room was haunted, it wasn't her fault she was bored. Rukia found her actions funny while the others that she knew could see her tried their very best to just ignore the large wolf sitting on their teachers desk. Quickly getting bored she waved a paw goodbye to Rukia and Ichigo, and jumped to the windowsill nosing the window open she jumped out.

"AH! The ghost opened the window?" She heard the teacher yell, she couldn't help it she laughed hearing Ichigo start swearing.

Nightfall had come rather fast about few hours ago and Katsu who was back to her normal form was walking down by the river bank enjoying the fresh night air. During her walk she was trying to get a hold of Soul Society, getting nothing she sighed softly running a hand through her hair in frustration. Taking a seat on a soft spot of grass she looked down to her shimmering reflection in the water.

'_You seem troubled child.' _Taiyou-Shoku whispered his reflection appearing next to hers. Closing her eyes she let out another pent up sigh, "I have a lot on my mind, with the vision I had, Rukia's problem, strawberry, and I've been having a feeling something's bad is going to happen." Opening her eyes she noticed a shadowy figure leaning against the tree to her side.

'_We to, feel something is wrong.' _The black phoenix spoke nuzzling her neck trying to calm his wielder, the man besides her just gave a grunt in agreement.

Feeling buzzing from the phone in her pocket she quickly grabbed it seeing it was a text message, opening it she noticed she had a text. Clicking OK the message popped up.

["It's night time fluffy puppy and it's time for us to play. How about we play a game of Capture the flag?"]

"What?" Reading it over again not understanding or seeing who it was from, but the sudden spike of four different spirit pressures got her attention. 'Strawberry, glasses, and Renji's!' Jumping up she spread out her senses, "it's faint but Captain Kuchiki is there to!" She grinned finding her way home she took off quickly wanting to catch them.

Feeling spikes she was able to assume they were fighting, 'Not good strawberry won't stand a chance against a Captain at his level.' She increased her speed praying that she wouldn't be too late. A few minutes away Katsu started to worry even more when glasses spirit pressure went extremely low. Cursing at her lack of speed in the living world she almost wasn't able to dodge a slice to her head. Ducking from instinct she jumped away, but had to dodge a stab to her back.

"What the hel-" She got cut off by getting hit by a down ward slash to her back.

Falling to the ground on her hands and knees she looked up seeing who attacked her. Floating above her were two figures her eyes widened at seeing a hollow, but not one…

"Uh-uh-ah you were getting to close to our flag." The smaller of the two laughed while wagging his finger at her in a mocking way. For some reason she knew that voice but who's? She couldn't place it; if it wasn't for that hood on him she could see his face.

"So it is true the little heathen didn't go to hell where it belongs." The large hollow said its voice rumbled holding a cruel tone to it. Growling at the comment she turned her head to look at the unusual looking hollow, studying its unusual features. Its back was slouched slightly with a row of spikes going down its spine, its feet were large like with three spiked toes, and its arms looked like gauntlets with rings around them. But to her confusion was that hollows mask covered their entire face, but the one before her had its mask covering half its face showing her its mouth.

Its mask was covering its eyes the top of it had two slightly curved horns bent back, and the lower half of its mouth had large fangs lining its jaw line. Spotting a long spike filled tail trailing lazily behind him, but all in all he looked like a twisted form of a dragon.

Sensing Ichigo in serious trouble she pushed herself of the ground facing the two before her. As if reading her intentions the hooded figure snapped his fingers, not understanding why he did that she took a chance and made a mad dash away from them only to meet invisible shield wall. "Oh-ho can't let you go and get our flag now can we?" He mocked laughing at her.

Banging her fist against the barrier in rage she took in a steady breath trying to calm herself down, turning around she glared up at the two above her, 'I'm in trouble with this damn seal on me I can't do shit, and I can't contact Soul Society to get it lifted.' Looking through her options she had only come up with one, fight.

Drawing Taiyou-Shoku she got ready to fight, "Rise from the dark embers!" The two above her watch as her Zanpakuto morphed with angry flames licking at the blade. "Heh-so the little heathen wants to fight? Well so be it, but this time when you die I'll make sure you stay dead." Katsu paused at hearing this she was so taken back at what he said that she didn't even see him move until it was too late. Suddenly in front of her Katsu's eyes widen as she took a sideway slash across her chest quickly followed by a round house kick to face launching her into the barrier.

She laid there in a daze, _'Katsu pay attention!'_ She didn't seem to hear him as everything became fuzzy around her she was aware of the approaching figure coming towards her until the hollow was now looming over her. "Pathetic you were always pathetic why that whore of a mother of yours tried to save you instead of herself is beyond me." Everything seemed to stop around her when the hollow had spoken those words something inside her cracked, _'Child no don't let it ou-'_

Bum-bump

Bum-bump

Her grip on Taiyou-Shoku slacked as he fell to the ground with a loud clang stopping the vicious kicks to her gut from the hollow.

Bum-bump

Bum-bump

"Heh- You giving up? And only with one hit what a pathetic piece of-!"

Bum-"GAAAAHHH!" An inhumanly loud roar ripped through Katsus throat making the hollow jump back away from her. Hunched over on all fours her two attackers watched warily as her ears moved rapidly, and as her clawed hands dug deeply into the dirt. Lifting her head the hooded figure floated back when seeing her glowing blood red eyes, even the markings on her face was glow in a soft red. Baring her fangs at them they noticed how they were much larger.

Bringing her eyes to the hollow in front of her she launched herself at a remarkable speed without using Shunpo. Dodging her attack he quickly turned around to see nothing, "Behind you!" Quickly turning around in time to block the slash to his back, but before he could counter she started fury hitting him with powerful kicks, punches, and slashes. Her movement were wild untamed as she continued her mad assault on him her focus was lacking, and it only seemed to be on the one that did harm to her that she didn't even notice the attack coming at her until she let out a roar of pain as a spike shot out of her chest stopping barely an inch in front of the hollows face.

Recovering from the shock of a spike almost going through his head the hollow ripped Katsu off the spike holding her an arm distance away he slammed his fist into her face the blow rocketed her into the concrete below making a large crater. Not giving up he wanted to pay her back for the blows she was able to land. Standing before her he started to rain blow after blow onto her almost unconscious body not letting up enjoying the sickening cracks of bones braking. He was stopped by the hooded figure placing a hand on his massive spiked shoulder.

"We have to go."

"Hn- whatever." Getting up he rubbed his blood stained fist on the hooded figures jacket, "Uh-thank you…so aren't you going to make sure she's dead?"

"No, I want her to die a slow and very painful death. Her spirit pressure is pretty much non excitant so I bet her home place is thinking she's dead." A grin crossed the hollows features, "Plus a heathen doesn't deserve such a quick death it needs to be drawn out." Shrugging the guy with the hood went ripped open the sky and the hollow went through about to leave he suddenly stopped, "Oh-can't forget to drop the barrier." Snapping his fingers it was lifted letting the rain outside come in. "Bye-bye puppy I guess we won this game of capture the flag." And he went through it closing tightly behind him.

The rain began to come down harder now drenching Katsu's beaten, and broken body her chest was barely raising as blood began to fill up her lungs and chest. 'I failed…' The cries of a phoenix joined with a yell of rage echoed inside her mind as she fell into deep unconsciousness as her life slowly drained away.

On his way home to Urahara's shop Tessi had taken a bit longer than he should have making him get caught in the rain. Sensing Mr. Kurosaki spirit pressure dangerously low Urahara had called asking him to hurry back, so now the massive man was running back when he came upon a crater, "Now what in the world?" Cautiously walking towards it he slowly pokes his head over the edge, "Oh-my…" Jumping down he observed the broken body and the serious life threatening injuries.

Gently picking up the body he jumped out the crater spotting both her Zanpakutos he picked them up, he almost dropped them when a wave of panic and worry both her Zanpakutos were given off for their wielder. Taking off much faster now Tessi carried Katsu's still body at break neck speed to Urahara's shop.

Hearing footsteps outside Urahara stopped his conversation to his cat friend, "Ah-Tessi I'm glad you're…home…" When Tessi had walked in Urahara was surprised to see him holding a girl in his arms, seeing the injuries and the slow fall over her chest the blond man realized the girl had little time.

"Quick bring her in, and get her out of those clothes." He spoke urgently getting up to get set up a room for another injured guest. Walking past the table a certain black cat that Urahara was talking to observed the whole thing the cat noticed under the smell of sweat and blood the sweet scent of lunar flowers hit her nose. Eyes widening she ran after the two down the hall stopping outside and open door peeking inside she spotted the girl with Tessi leaning over her trying to heal a massive hole in her chest.

"Wolf."

Silver: So how was it I would like to hear from everyone, and please no flames I know there's probably a few errors in there that I might have over looked. Like I said it's been awhile.

Anyway please review I would love to hear from all of you. :)


End file.
